Rey: The family she never knew she had
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Takes place during TFA. Spoilers ahead if you haven't seen Star wars the force awakens yet. Rated M now for occasional strong language. Mostly canon with a few twists. Enjoy and don't forget to review. :) discontinued until further notice. Sorry. :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

At the resistance base, Leia and Han were engaged in a quietly heated conversation about whether or not he should go with the group to starkiller base. Leia wanted him to go so he could try to talk some sense into their son while Han was sure it wouldn't do any good so he gently refused to go.

"Han-" Leia tried to reason with him but Han wasn't listening,"No Leia, I'm not going! Look, I get it but you remember what happened when Luke tried to talk sense into your father and look how that turned out! By the time he realized the jedi he used to be, he had to sacrifice himself for your brother and it got him killed. I'm sorry Leia, really I am but I am not going to risk having to fight our son to death and get one or both of us killed. Besides I'm sure Chewy can look after Rey and Finn, not only that but Poe and the rest of the flight squad will be there too. I'm staying here with you and if you want to be angry about it fine but I ain't going!" Han explained with huff.

"Fine! Do what you want Han but I warn you, if something happens to Ray, Finn or Chewy and Poe I hold you responsible. Oh and Han, if you're staying then do me a favor...?" Leia said and Han sighed.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Han questioned with his typical cocky grin.

"Stay out of my way Sweetheart!" Leia hissed before spinning on her heel and storming out of the command center.

"As you wish General Organa!" Han called after her cheekily.

Han decided to give her some time and space to calm down and went for a walk.

If only Luke were here, he could use the force to try and get through to Ben. Han doubted it would work but at this point he just wanted Leia to be happy again like she used to be before all this happened.

Han hated it when they fought and wished that he could just hold her in his arms again like he used to, he loved her so much and despite all their arguments and fights he knew he would never stop loving her.

Han walked over to a spot just outside the landing field and sat down in the sand as the sun began to set and the stars began to shine throughout the navy colored sheet of the galaxy.

He stared up at the stars and lost himself in thoughts and memories of his years together with Leia.

"I was wondering where you got off to, I was worried you'd went with Rey and Chewy after all." Leia said softly as she sat down beside him.

"I thought you wanted me to go?" Han asked and Leia snickered,"I did but then I realized that I was acting foolish and that I'm not the only one who's hurting right now though I know you'd never admit it. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you earlier. I'm just so frustrated! I mean, where did we go wrong? Why is he doing this?" Leia replied and Han knew she meant their son.

"Honey, I don't know why he's doing this. I wish I did, if only to give you some kind of explanation but I don't and I'm sorry. As for where we went wrong, that's just it Leia I don't think there was anything we could have said or done that we haven't already. I honestly don't think we did anything wrong that could have led him to the dark side, we spent whatever free time we had with him, we loved him very much as did Luke and Chewy. This is not our fault Leia, it just happened and what caused it to happen in the first place I have no idea but if there's one thing I do know it's that we are not to blame." Han said comfortingly and noticed that Leia was shivering.

"Come on I think it's time to go inside for the night. Plus, you're cold and I think we could both use a good night's sleep." Han told her as he stood up and then held out his hand to help her up.

Leia took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms before they shared a chaste kiss and walked back to base hand in hand.

 **At starkiller base**

Rey and the others were making their way back to the Falcon and the other ships.

Chewy picked up an unconscious Finn and made his way to the Falcon right behind Rey.

"C'mon Chewy, we gotta go before this base blows!" Rey called out and Chewy growled in the affirmative.

Ray made her way onto the Falcon and into the pilots seat as Chewy made sure Finn was tucked in safely before making his way to the co-pilots seat.

Poe kept watch over Finn as they took off and made their way back to the resistance base.

"Hold on back there, we're about hit light speed!" Rey informed Poe and he held on to Finn with one hand while his other hand braced himself for the jump.

"Home sweet home!" Poe called as they landed in the field at the resistance base.

"For you maybe, I'm still not sure where home is for me." Rey said with a sigh.

"What about Jakku?" Poe asked and Rey smiled but shook her head,"Jakku is alright but it never really felt like home. I'm gonna find my family one day and that will be my home, where ever they are will be home to me but for now the resistance feels enough like a home." Rey explained and Poe smiled.

Chewy with Finn in his arms and Poe made their way into the base.

Rey took a deep breath and made her way off the Falcon only to see General Leia waiting for her,"Hello General, you'll be pleased to know that we successfully destroyed starkiller base. However, we failed to defeat Kylo-Ren." Rey said sadly and Leia smiled.

"Please call me Leia and I'm glad starkiller is gone but you did not fail, Ben has always been one to slip through your fingers just when you think you've got him cornered." Leia replied with a sigh and Rey looked confused though said nothing.

"How is Finn? Is he going to be okay?" Rey asked slightly frantic as tears slipped from her hazel eyes and Leia nodded.

"Finn is still unconscious but he will recover with time and lots of rest but I'm more worried about you and if you're going to be okay." Leia said softly and Rey smiled sadly.

"I'll be alright. I just wish I knew what happened to my family, something must have happened because they wouldn't have just left me on Jakku I know they wouldn't but they're out there somewhere. I can feel it and I will find them one day." Rey explained and Leia suddenly felt the need to hug this girl which slightly confused her.

Leia opened her arms inviting Rey for a hug which she accepted with a sad smile and before she realized it she laid her head on Leia's shoulder.

Leia thought of her own daughter that she and Han had lost so long ago and wondered if it were possible... No she was dead, Luke had told them as much and nothing would change that. Still, Leia couldn't help but be reminded of her Jaina by the young woman still embraced in her arms.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and then you go can see Finn in the medical bay." Leia said softly and Rey nodded against her shoulder before pulling back.

So Leia and Rey walked inside together and just as they got to the mess hall Leia spotted Han pacing around in the corridor,"What's with Han? He looks so agitated." Rey snickered and Leia chuckled.

"He's always agitated. Well I better go see what's bothering him now but go eat something and then you'd better go see Finn. I'll see you later. Oh and Rey, if you need anything at all..." Leia trailed off and Rey laughed with a nod of her head.

"I'll come find you." Rey finished for her with slight amusement.

Leia smiled and watched her retreating form as she went to eat before going to talk to Han.

"Han! Would you quit pacing, you're making me nervous." Leia said in a harsh whisper and Han spun around to meet her gaze.

"Sorry. Uh, are the kids alright?" Han asked nervously and Leia snorted,"Really Han? You've been pacing around here like a madman and driving me crazy because you're worried about Rey and Finn?"

"Well of course I'm worried, they're just kids." Han exclaimed and Leia snickered,"No Han, they're not just kids. They're the same age you and I were when we went through all this with Luke and they're tougher than they appear to be. Yes, both of them are fine." Leia said and Han raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Han replied knowing there was more to it then that,"But Finn got hurt by our son in a light saber duel while trying to protect Rey-" Leia said as Han was about to say something she continued,"Let me finish. Finn is unconscious right now but with time and rest he will recover as his wounds are not fatal."

"Okay and Rey? How is she?" Han asked with a hint of fatherly concern.

"She's worried about Finn but otherwise she seems to be perfectly fine. Don't worry so much, they'll be alright." Leia replied concern etched in her voice.

"Han? Honey what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since..." Leia trailed off unable to finish her sentence and Han nodded.

"That's just it Leia, Rey... she's what I always imagined our daughter would look like at nineteen and I just..." Han trailed off and Leia wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know Han, I know. I miss her too, not a day goes by where I don't wonder if maybe just maybe she's still out there somewhere and still alive and I know it's foolish to think that way but we never did find her... body and Luke didn't see it happen. He said that Ben was getting supplies and that Ben heard her screaming so he ran to help her but when he got there she was dead and her killer was gone." Leia whispered sadly and Han growled.

"But Leia, Luke wasn't with Ben. How do we know that Ben didn't just make that up, I mean what if he was already being tempted by the dark side and we didn't even know it. What if she really is still alive out there somewhere and she's been alone all this time? I need to know what happened to my little girl, our little girl. Because not knowing, it's killing me to think that our princess is out there. I mean what if something happened and we weren't there to protect her because I would never forgive myself if something like that were to happen and I couldn't keep her safe." Han ranted quietly as the tears he didn't notice were slipping down his cheeks.

"But Han, honey it wouldn't be your fault and nobody would blame you for something you had no control over. Sweetheart, I love you and we will find her or at least find out what happened to her but you cannot go on blaming yourself for this." Leia whispered softly and Han scoffed humorlessly.

"Can't I? Leia, I'm supposed to be her father and if something happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her well then... what kind of father am I? I don't want to believe that Ben could have had anything to do with it but what if I'm wrong? What if he was envious of the control she had over the force at such a young age and decided to abandon her or something? She was only four years old! Why would someone do something like that to a four year old girl without a reason? It dosen't make any sense, there has to be more to the story and Ben knows what it is of that I am positive." Han hissed in frustration and Leia sighed.

"Well then we'll deal with him and whatever other issues might come our way as we always do, together but first we have something else to do. We have to find my brother and we only have two parts of the map to his location and we still don't have the last piece of it. Are you-" Leia tried to ask him if he would be okay when someone called out to her.

"Leia, I think you might want to see this!" Rey called and Leia and Han ran to command center.

When they got there they saw that R2-D2 had come out hybernation and was showing them the last part of the map that led to Luke's whereabouts.

"Welcome back R2!" Leia greeted her old friend with a smile and R2 made a series of beeps that meant that he was glad to be back now that Luke would be returning.

"Yes, I know what you mean R2. It hasn't been the same without my brother around here and thanks to you and BB8 here we now know where to go so we can drag his jedi butt back here." Leia said with a laugh and R2 bleeped at her.

"What did he say?" Han asked and Leia snickered,"He said that he agrees with me and to give Luke a swift kick for him."

"R2! That's not very nice." C3PO exclaimed and R2 made a sound that only Leia and 3po understood.

"Don't ask because I am not going to repeat what he said. Just know it is not something you should ever say around children if you know I mean." Leia said with a meaningful look and everyone understood that whatever R2 had said was not very nice at all.

Suddenly R2 started moving towards the door that led out to the landing field.

"R2? Where do you think you're going?" Leia asked and R2 replied that he was going to see Luke and if they were coming to hurry up.

"Chewy, Poe! Let's go!" Leia shouted in excitement and Han gave her a look that clearly said "Really?"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm going to get my brother Han and you're coming with me. Rey, you coming?" Leia asked after putting Han in his place.

"I don't know, I feel as if I'd be intruding on a family moment." Rey replied sheepishly and Leia waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't be silly, you're more than welcome to come along. Besides you've got my brother's light saber and that dosen't just happen to anybody, there is a reason that light saber came into your possession. Don't you want to find out what that reason is?" Leia asked softly and Rey nodded.

"I do but it'll have to wait because unless you need me for something else, I'd like to spend some time trying to find my family if that's alright." Rey requested gently and Leia nodded.

"Alright but I'm sending Poe with you and I won't change my mind, wandering the galaxy alone is not wise for a young woman such as yourself even if she is a jedi." Leia replied and Rey smiled.

"Thank you Leia, for everything. I've felt more at home here than I have anywhere in my entire life and it makes me sad to leave you now but I will see all of you again soon but until then I will send a holo-com as often as I can." Rey said with a sad smile as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"Chewy, you take care of them for me alright?" Rey requested as Chewbacca picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Chewy replied that he would make sure they all came back in one piece if it was the last thing he did and Rey snickered.

"Okay but I better see your face when I get back or you'll be in big trouble." Rey told the wookie and Chewbacca roared with laughter when he settled her on her feet.

Leia hugged Rey goodbye and kissed her forehead,"Promise me you'll stay safe and come back when ever you can. I'll miss you." Leia told her as she pulled back and Rey nodded.

"I'll miss you too, all of you and I will be safe I promise." Rey replied as she wiped her tears.

"Rey, may the force be with you." Leia told her and Rey smiled,"May the force be with all of you as well. I will see you soon and good luck. I hope you find Luke and that I'll get to meet him one day."

"Goodbye." Rey called as she and Poe walked to the ship they would use for their travels.

Leia, Han, Chewbacca, BB8, R2-D2 and c3po made their way to the Falcon and prepared for their jump through hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Ray and Poe stopped on Jakku and asked a few of the people she knew if they knew who brought her there when she was little but found out nothing. Rey knew of one person she could ask and they would have the answers to her questions but she knew it would cost her dearly.

So Rey and Poe walked over to Unkar Plutt's trading shack and Rey went to talk to Unkar but Poe stopped her,"What are you doing? General Organa told me to protect you and this guy does not look very trust worthy." Poe questioned and Rey sighed.

"He isn't trust worthy but he's the only one here who might have the information I need and besides I know him but just stay close in case we need to make a run for it." Rey said quietly and Poe nodded.

Rey walked up to the window and cleared her throat,"Plutt, I was wondering if you might be able to help me out? You see I'm looking for my family and I wonder if you remember who brought me here when I was little?"

"I told you a thousand times child, I do not trade information I trade parts." Plutt told her and Rey huffed.

"I know that but I also know that I was your best scavenger and I figured after years of getting you good parts the least you could do is tell me what you remember about who brought me here!" Rey hissed at him and gave him a death glare.

"Oi you're driving me crazy kid but if it will get you to shut up and leave me alone then fine! I tell you what I remember, You was brought here by a twelve year old boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale skin and all black clothes. Don't know his name but he said very strange thing, said when you was grown up to tell you that you parents don't know you live and then left. That's all there is. Now go away before I send my boys after you." Plutt growled at her and Rey nodded before she turned and walked away.

Rey and Poe went back to the ship and took off.

"So where are we going now?" Poe asked and Rey huffed,"Back to base is where we're going now."

"What? I thought we were going to look for your parents? How are we going to find them at the base? Did Plutt tell you who brought you to Jakku?" Poe asked and Rey clenched her teeth.

"Yes he did tell me who brought me there, Kylo-Ren but what I don't get is why and he was twelve at the time. How does a twelve year old take a four year old girl across the galaxy and not be noticed by anyone at all? Plutt said he gave him a message for when I was grown up. He said my parents don't know I live but what does that mean? They think I'm dead and that's why they never came for me, is that it?" Rey questioned aloud after explaining.

"Okay so why are we going back to base? I don't understand." Poe questioned and Rey snapped at him without meaning to,"Because I want to know who Kylo-Ren is and I think Leia knows who he is! So we're going back to base and we're waiting for them to return from finding Luke so I can ask her about it! That's why."

"Okay... Sorry I asked." Poe sighed and Rey realized she'd snapped at him,"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so frustrated! I mean she called him Ben and I was confused as to why but now I think that's his real name and if she knows his real name then what else does she know?" Rey explained.

"Okay so what are you gonna do? I mean you can't just walk in there and pick a fight with her, she's the General and let's not forget that she's force sensitive too not to mention she has way more control over her powers than you. Rey listen to me, do not pick a fight with Leia Organa because you will lose." Poe warned and Rey laughed.

"You guys must I'm a real thug or something huh? Relax Poe I'm not gonna pick a fight with anyone least of all Leia and besides I never said anything about fighting, you just jumped to conclusions." Rey told him and continued laughing.

"Well you looked so angry like you were ready to start smashing stuff and punching people so I just thought..." Poe said and Rey rolled her eyes.

"And I just think you've spent way to much time on the battle field. Now can we get off this ship or do want to go on another trip?" Rey asked with a laugh and Poe smiled sheepishly.

Rey and Poe made their way into the resistance base, got something to eat and then Poe said that he was going to turn in for the night as it was getting late.

"Okay, I'm going to visit Finn for a bit before I go to bed. Goodnight Poe." Rey told him as she finished eating and then made her way to the medical bay.

Rey sat with an unconscious Finn for about an hour and just talked to him about what she'd found out in her search for answers about her family and about how Leia seemed to know something about who Kylo was and before she knew it she was yawning.

"Well I think it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight Finn, I hope you get better soon." Rey told her friend and kissed him on the forehead before turning and walking off to her quarters.

The next morning Rey awoke to the smell of something delicious and her stomach growled with hunger so with a yawn she opened her eyes and dragged herself out of bed to see a tray of food on a chair next to her bed with a small note propped up against a cup of caf.

Rey reached over and picked up the note which was from Leia.

 _Rey,_

 _I'm so glad you're back but I cannot deny that I am also surprised to see you back so soon._

 _Poe said the two of you got back quite late last night and so I did not want to disturb you but I left you some breakfast and a cup of caf._

 _Eat up and when you're ready I want to hear all about what you found out._

 _Leia._

"Thank you Leia!" Rey exclaimed and dug into her food before she jumped in the shower.

After her shower Rey got dressed and went to find Leia although she didn't have to search far because just as she reached the command center Leia spotted her from across the room and beckoned her over.

Rey sighed and went to join Leia by the entrance to the base,"Hey Leia, um thanks for breakfast and the caf. That was really sweet of you." Rey said softly and Leia smiled.

"Don't mention it. So I was just going for a walk and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Leia asked and Rey nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." Rey replied and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

They walked along the sand in silence for a long time before Rey spoke up,"I went back to Jakku with Poe and at first nobody seemed to know anything about where I came from or who brought me there when I was little but then I went and talked to this guy I used to scavenge for in exchange for food. He trades rations from the old republic and the empire in exchange for parts he can use to fix up old ships but anyway I asked him if he remembered who brought me there when I was little and he said that a twelve year old boy with dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with all black clothes brought me there." Rey explained and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He said the boy didn't give a name but something else that seemed strange to him, a message for me. He told me the boy said when I was grown up to tell me that my parents didn't know I was alive and then he said the boy just left." Rey finished explaining and watched Leia for her reaction.

Leia remained silent although nodded as if she expected Rey to say something more.

"Leia I think that boy may have been Kylo-Ren, I think he must have taken me to Jakku and left me there. What I don't know is why and how does he know that my parents think I'm dead, the only explanation I can think of is that he must have known my parents and obviously wanted them to suffer but why I do not know." Rey explained and Leia nodded again.

"Leia, when we came back from destroying star killer base yesterday and I told you we failed to defeat Kylo you said that _Ben_ always seemed to slip through your fingers when you thought you had him cornered. Leia who is Ben, is that Kylo's real name? Who is he and what would he want with me?" Rey questioned gently as she could sense this wasn't an easy thing for Leia to talk about.

"Yes that is his real name or at least it used to be but I'm not so sure anymore and he is my son but I cannot tell you what I don't know. I have no idea what he could possibly gain from taking you from your parents and leaving you on Jakku, I wish I did but I haven't the slightest clue. I'm sorry Rey." Leia explained and Rey thought she should feel more shocked than she was.

"It's not your fault Leia, you couldn't have known. I don't blame you, honest." Rey told her and Leia smiled sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" Leia asked and Rey nodded.

"How old were you when...?" Leia trailed off,"When he left me there? I was four years old, why do you ask?" Rey said softly and Leia's bottom lip quivered as she fought in vain to keep her tears at bay.

Rey frowned and wondered if she'd said something to upset her,"I'm sorry Leia, I didn't mean to upset you. If I said something to-" Rey tried to apologize but Leia stopped her.

"You've done nothing to apologize for so don't. I-I just need... I need to rest for a while but you go on and I'll see you later. Go on Rey, I'm fine really." Leia stuttered through her tears and Rey wasn't convinced but did as Leia wished.

Rey ran back to base thinking she'd said something to upset Leia and ran right into Han,"Hey slow down there speedracer, what's you're rush."

"I'm sorry Han, I wasn't paying attention. Foolish of me." Rey replied and tried to walk away before Han seemed to notice that she was upset about something.

"Rey, what's the matter kid? You seem upset about something, what happened?" Han asked.

"Well I went for a walk with Leia and we were talking about how the search for my parents was going and that I found out that Kylo-Ren was the one who left me on Jakku and a message for once I grew up. He said that my parents thought I was dead but then Leia asked me how old I was when I was left on Jakku and I told her I was only four when Kylo left me there. She just started crying and I thought maybe it was something I said although Leia said she was fine and that she'd see me later. I still think I must have said something to make her so upset. I'm so sorry Han, I never meant to make her upset." Rey sniffled as tears ran down her face and Han wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, I know you didn't mean it. It's okay, it's not your fault I promise but we need to find Leia because there's a huge storm coming and it's headed right for us. So where is she?" Han asked gently but with concern.

"We were on the other side of the landing field from here when I left to come back here." Rey said and Han nodded.

"Stay inside and if we're not back in less than thirty minutes shut and lock all the doors and windows leading outside." Han said.

"What about you and Leia?" Rey asked in concern.

"Don't worry about us, if the doors are locked when we get back we can still make it to the Falcon. No matter what happens do not under any circumstances open those doors or windows once they are locked. Understood?" Han asked and Rey nodded.

"I promise." Rey said as tears rolled down her face.

"Good Girl! Now go inside and lock the doors, everything's gonna be okay alright? I promise, now go." Han told her as he shut the doors and ran to find Leia.

Han ran to where Rey said Leia had been when she came back to base but there was no sign of her.

"Leia!" Han shouted but the wind had picked up too much to know if she'd heard him or not,"Leia! Where are you!?" Han called out again as rain started coming down hard.

"Leia!" Han tried again but it was no use.

He was never going to find her in this storm when he could barely see two feet in front of him let alone hear if she was near by.

He started making his way back to base when he caught sight of something in the distance and wondered what it was before he heard it.

"Han! Where are you!? Help me!" Leia cried out and he rushed toward her voice,"Just hold on, I'm coming to get you." he shouted over the storm.

He could see where she was now that he was close enough and it looked as if she was on her way back to base when the storm hit full force for lack of a better term. However the wind was so strong that just walking was a challenge and the rain was like taking an ice bath in the dead of the coldest winter known to the galaxy and her body couldn't take the cold.

Han scooped her into his arms and ran towards the Falcon as fast as he could,"I've got you, don't worry you'll be toasty warm in no time. Stay awake Leia, don't go to sleep." He told her.

"But I'm s-so t-tired Han." she stuttered from the cold,"I know honey but you can sleep once I get you inside and warmed up, just stay with me a little longer and I promise you can sleep all you want. Come on Leia, Leia! Leia stay with me sweetie, we're almost there." Han kept her awake long enough to get her inside and warmed up.

He carried her into the master bunk where they'd slept side by side on many of their trips with Luke and Chewy. Han gently set her down on their bed and wrapped the blankets around her to keep her warm while he made her a cup of hot caf to warm her up faster.

"Han I'm so cold." Leia said with a shiver,"I know sweetheart but you'll warm up soon, here drink this. It'll help warm you up a little quicker." Han told her and helped her sit up so she could drink some of the hot caf.

"Where's Rey? Oh Han, we have to find her. We have to find Jaina, she must be so worried about us." Leia said although wasn't all that aware of what she was saying due to how deathly cold she was.

"I'll send her a holo message so she knows we're okay." Han told her after a moment of shocked silence at hearing their daughter's name.

"Okay. I love you Han." Leia giggled and Han smiled,"I love you too Leia."

Han spent the rest of the night making sure Leia was warm enough and when she was finally back at her normal body temperature he sighed in relief and went to sleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

The next morning Leia and Han were woken up by someone knocking frantically on the Falcon's door.

"Han, what is that noise?" Leia grumbled in annoyance and Han sighed,"Oh it's probably just Rey. There was one hell of storm last night and when we didn't return to base she probably got worried."

"Well go let her in, I'll get dressed and meet you out there." Leia whispered sleepily and Han nodded.

"Okay, I love you Leia. I was worried I might lose you last night, you were so cold." Han said softly and Leia brushed her knuckles along his cheek.

"I know but thanks to you I'm just fine. Now go before she uses her light saber to open the door." Leia whispered and kissed him softly.

"And I love you too Han." Leia added as he got up and went to let Rey in.

"I'm coming Rey, just hold on a second." Han called before he opened the door.

He no sooner opened the door and Rey threw her arms around his neck crying her eyes out,"Do you not realize that you and Leia are the closest thing I have to parents? When you didn't come back I thought I'd lost you." Rey sobbed uncontrolably and Han rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sh sh, It's alright. We're both just fine and I'm sorry if we scared you but I'm okay and Leia's okay. We're fine Rey I promise. Calm down." Han said softly trying his best to sooth her but without success.

"Rey? What's the matter? It's okay sweetheart, come here." Leia said as she came out of her bedroom to see a distraught Rey and Han trying in vain to calm her down.

"Leia! I am so sorry for what ever it was I said yesterday and I know you said you were fine but you looked as someone had stepped on your heart and shattered it into a thousand pieces. I am so sorry, I'm just glad you're both okay." Rey cried as she ran into Leia's waiting arms.

Leia gave Han a look that clearly translated into,"We need to talk."

"Rey you haven't said or done anything to be sorry for, I promise. It wasn't what you said that upset me. It had nothing to do with you, I was just having an emotional day yesterday and it wasn't what you said but rather the memories of someone I knew a long time ago that were brought to the forefront of my mind. Okay? So I want you to stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't possibly have known about. Listen to me Rey, You've done nothing wrong so please calm down." Leia explained slowly and calmly and Rey nodded.

Rey took a few deep breaths to calm herself and wiped her eyes before she let out a small humorless giggle,"You must think I'm acting like such a cry baby child." and both Han and Leia simply stared at her with concern clear in their eyes.

"No I don't think that at all, in fact I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to grow up all alone and having no one to depend on but yourself." Leia said as she gestured for Han and Rey to join her at the small table in the Falcon's cockpit.

Rey sat down at the table next to Leia while Han took the pilot's seat but swivled to face them.

"You know that Luke Skywalker is my brother and that I was adopted under the name Organa. What you don't know is that my adoptive parents were asked to serve as the king and queen of Alderaan which made me Princess Leia for a while at least. Now sure I didn't know I had a brother until I was at least your age but I still had a family even if they were not of my blood. To go through life with an adopted family is a challenge on it's own but to go through life with no family at all? That is a feat, I'd imagine not even I would be strong enough to handle. Rey I don't know where your parents are or if they're out there but I'd be willing to guess that if they could see you now, They would be very, very proud of you. Of that I am absolutely sure." Leia explained and Rey gasped.

"Oh so that's why Han called you his princess. Now I get it." Rey snickered and winked at Han while Leia's face turned beat red.

"Oh he did, did he? Well did I ever tell you about the time I called him scruffy looking? That was so hilarious and even Chewbacca thought that was funny, Han got so mad that he told Chewy and I quote 'Laugh it up, Fuzzball!'. Oh we had such fun teasing him about it over the years and we've never let him live it down. Have we, Scruffy?" Leia asked while barely holding back her laughter and Han pinched the bridge of his nose although he had a small smile on his face.

"Okay ha ha very funny. Now can we go eat? I'm starving." Han asked after he regained his composure and Rey and Leia just laughed but nodded.

"Yes and then we have to clean up the mess the storm left in it's wake because it's a disaster zone out there." Rey replied when she reined in her laughter.

So together the three of them walked off the Falcon and back to base as a group.

After everyone had eaten breakfast and cleaned up as best they could from the storm the night before Rey began to wonder what Leia had meant when she spoke of her memories of someone she'd known a long time ago and wondered who that someone was because it was plainly obvious that Leia clearly loved and missed them very much to have been so upset.

Rey wondered Leia and Han could've more than one child and if so then she wondered if that was who Leia referred to.

Rey was sitting in the medical bay visiting with Finn who was now conscious but still recovering from his serious although not fatal wounds when Leia walked into the room.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I thought I'd go for a walk if you wanted to come with me." Leia offered with a smile and Rey nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later Finn, you rest up so we go fight off some more of those storm troopers." Rey said with a laugh which Finn returned.

"Okay, later." Finn replied.

"So Finn's doing well I see." Leia commented and Rey bobbed her head,"Yeah. He still has some resting up to do but he should be up and about in another couple of days or so, maybe a week."

"Well I'm glad to hear it and what about you? Have you thought anymore about continuing on your search for your family?" Leia asked and Rey shrugged.

"Maybe but for now all I've got to go on is that Kylo dumped me on Jakku when I was only four and that whoever my parents are think I'm dead at this point so I'm not sure if I'll keep looking or not. I mean they've spent all this time thinking I'm no longer alive and I just wonder if it might be too painful if I were to find them only for them to realize that all this time I was alive and they had no idea. I don't want to cause them anymore suffering than they've already had so maybe I should just leave them in peace." Rey explained thoughtfully and Leia gasped.

"But Rey think of how happy they'd be to know that their little girl is still alive even if she's not so little anymore. I'd want to know you were still alive if I were your mother. You don't know how hard it is when you have a child who is the light of your life only to have that light ripped away before all you've got left is an emptiness filled with darkness and sorrow." Leia exclaimed sternly and Rey raised an eyebrow.

"You say like you know the feeling, Ben wasn't the only child you and Han had was he?" Rey questioned warily and Leia sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" Leia asked and Rey remained silent.

"No Ben wasn't our only child. We had a little girl too, her name was Jaina and like you she went missing when she was four years old however as far as we know Jaina is dead. For years I've wondered if maybe, just maybe she was still alive out there somewhere but I worry about how Han would cope if that were true. You see he feels that if she is out there and something happens to her that he'd be responsible because he wasn't there to protect her. I'm scared that if we found her alive and something bad had happened to her over the years that Han would never forgive himself, I worry the pain caused by not being there to protect her would kill him." Leia explained sadly and Rey felt horrible for bringing it up.

"Oh Leia I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag up painful memories again, I-" Rey started apologizing but Leia stopped her.

"Don't be, it's not your fault and it can't be helped. Anyway she'd be about your age now." Leia told her and Rey nodded.

They walked for a bit longer before going back to base and later that night Leia and Han were in the middle of a huge and very loud argument the likes of which they'd never had before. Little did they know that Rey heard every word of it.

"Han, I am telling you _she_ is _our_ daughter!" Leia hissed and Han growled in frustration.

"Dammit Leia, our daughter is _dead!_ Okay, Jaina is dead and no matter how much we wish it wasn't true does not matter because it is true. Jaina is gone Leia! She's gone and she is never coming back! Rey is _not_ Jaina, she is not our daughter. I wish it were that simple, I wish she was our girl but she's not and wishing for it dosen't make it so!" Han shouted unaware that Rey was just outside their door.

"Why can't you see it!? She has your eyes Han! She was four years old when Ben went and left her on Jakku to rot, the same age as Jaina was when we thought she'd been killed and Rey is nineteen just as Jaina would be now. You said it yourself just the other day, we never found her body and what if Ben just made it up? Think about it Han, what if the reason we never found her body is because there was no body to find? What if Jaina is alive and what if she's been right here in front of us all along! Please Han listen to me, Rey is our daughter. Rey is our baby girl, I'm sure of it." Leia said pleadingly as tears ran down her cheeks.

The sound of glass shattering as it hit the wall could be heard and Rey guessed that Han had thrown something in anger.

"Just drop it, Leia! I love you but we can't go on like this because it's killing me. I can't get my hopes up that she might be alive or that Rey is Jaina because if she is truly our daughter then I'd the happiest idiot in the galaxy but what if she's not? Huh, what if Rey isn't our princess? I'll tell what would happen if I let myself hope for it to be true only to find out that it wasn't, I'd die of a broken heart and then where would we be? You think I don't know how hard this is? That a day goes by that I don't want to go out search the galaxy until I find her or her body or something to prove that she was real, that we actually had a daughter and that I'm not going mad?! I know exactly how hard this is so don't you dare act like I don't give a damn because I do Leia! I do! I do get it but I can't go on hoping that she'll just waltz through that door one day when I know in my heart that just because it could happen dosen't mean it's going to happen and I... I can't Leia, I-I just can't because it's too hard. I'm sorry." Han was screaming and then it sounded as if he just broke down in tears as loud sobs could be heard.

Rey felt her heart breaking for the man she thought of as father figure before she decided it was time she went to bed.

Leia heard what sounded like footsteps outside their door as if someone had been listening to them fight and then walked away.

"Han, did you hear that?" Leia whispered.

"Hear What? I didn't hear anything, why?" Han asked after he'd calmed down.

"I think someone heard us fighting. I heard footsteps right outside our door almost like someone was listening to us and then just walked away." Leia told him quietly and Han paled.

"You don't think...? You don't think Rey heard us, do you?" Han choked out and Leia looked worried.

"I think it was Rey. Oh no, I hope we didn't upset her." Leia said sadly.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her in the morning, she'll be fine." Han said reassuringly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

That night Rey's sleep was plagued by nightmares and she tossed and turned all night.

 _It was raining heavily and Kylo-Ren had a hold on a young Rey's arm and he was dragging her away as she screamed and cried out for her family to come back when someone called out to Kylo-Ren in the distance._

 _"Ben! Don't do this, fight it. Don't let the dark side corrupt you like this." the voice called._

 _"It's too late Uncle, I'm already on the dark side and I'm going to finish what my grandfather started!" Kylo called back to them._

 _Uncle? That must be Luke._

 _"My father was no great hero Ben, your grandfather was a monster! Don't be like that, like him you're better than that and your sister dosen't deserve this. What has made you so full of hate that would cause suffering and pain to both your sister and your parents like this?" Luke questioned and Kylo laughed._

 _"Ask your brother in-law! Han Solo has never believed in me, no matter what I did it was never good enough but when came to Jaina! His precious little_ _ **Rey**_ _of light, Oh she could do no wrong and I hate her for it! He should have been proud of me, he should have loved me but all he could see was his perfect little princess! So now they will both suffer as I have when they realize their precious Rey has lost her light! Han and Leia Solo will wish I had never been born!" Kylo-Ren shouted before he grabbed four year old Rey's arm and dragged her onto an unknown ship as Luke left on a ship of his own._

 _"Rey! Rey, wake up honey! You're having a bad dream!" Leia called softly._

Rey screamed in her sleep,"No, come back! Uncle Sky come back!"

"Ben, why do you hate queenie and daddy so much?" Rey asked in her sleep and Leia covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her choked sob.

Leia took a deep breath, kissed Rey's forehead gently and then stormed out of the room, down the hall and into her brother's room before she kicked Luke awake.

"Ow! What the hell Leia? Wh-" Luke tried to say but she cut him off.

"You told us she was dead, Luke!" Leia screamed angrily and Luke scratched his head.

"Sis, what are you talking about?" Luke asked before he silently answered his own question,"Oh!..."

"Oh! You knew all this time that my baby was alive and all you can say is Oh?! You knew that Rey was Jaina all along and you made up that story about some drifter killing her! You said you weren't there but she seems to remember otherwise sub-consciously at least! As she was screaming,'No Uncle Sky, come back!' and then asking her brother and I quote,'Ben, why do you hate queenie and daddy so much?'! You know that _Queenie_ was her nickname for me when she was little! She's dead, I'm so sorry Leia! Yeah not so dead now is she Luke and you left her with the monster my son has become! Why didn't you do something?! You're a Jedi for god sake or at least you used to be!" Leia hissed mockingly and Luke tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! You're no better than our father was!" Leia hissed seething with pure rage.

"Leia, Listen to me-" Luke pleaded,"No Luke, you listen! If I ever forgive you it will not be anytime soon and-" Leia trailed off as she heard the sound of a ship being started up.

"She heard us! Nice going Leia, really!" Luke scoffed and Leia rounded on him before her hand hit his cheek hard.

"Don't you dare act like this is my fault, Luke Skywalker! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this situation! But know this Luke, if anything happens to her I will never forgive you!" Leia spat and stormed out of the room.

Poe was standing at the far end of the corridor and approached her cautiously,"General it was Rey and it looks like she was headed in the direction of the first order." he informed her nervously.

"Thank you Poe. I'm sorry if I woke you up but it's a good thing I did because I need to tell you something and you must promise me that you will not tell another living soul in the entire galaxy." Leia replied.

"My lips are sealed General." Poe promised and Leia nodded sharply.

"Good. Now listen carefully, Rey is my long lost daughter and I will not lose her a second time so we're going to get her and bring her back. Let everyone sleep another hour or so but after that wake them up and tell them this war is no longer just about the galaxy's safety because it just got way more personal. We are still going to protect the galaxy but I have a personal stake in this war and that stake is my son! You know him as Kylo-Ren but he wasn't always the monster he is now. I want you to do something for me and I will explain why later but if you see an opportunity for a clear shot at my son, I want you to take that shot but don't shoot to kill. I'm not done being his mother yet and I want him alive so I look into his eyes when I make him tell his father the truth about what he did to his sister and why." Leia said, her voice cold and a look of ruthless determination on her face.

"Yes General!" Poe said and saluted her before walking away.

"Poe?" Leia called,"Yes General?"

"Call me Leia for crying out loud, you make me like some army brat when you call me General. It may be my rank but I'm still just Leia Organa and I promise it won't offend me if you call me as such." Leia demanded with a smirk and Poe nodded.

"I... I don't think Han would like that very much." Poe replied feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh for galaxy's sake, you just leave Han to me if he has a problem with it. Just don't call me General and don't even think about calling me Ma'am! Just call me Leia, if only to make me happy and stay in my good graces." Leia said slyly and Poe gulped.

"Yes of course... Leia." Poe choked out and backed away slowly.

Leia snickered as he went back to his room and burst out laughing as soon as Poe was out of earshot.

"To stay in my good graces. Ha! That's a good one and look on his face, priceless! Ha Ha Ha." Leia laughed at the little prank she'd played on Poe so that he call her by name instead of rank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Once everyone was awake and ready to go on the mission General Organa had set for them Poe went over the plan with them.

"I don't understand the purpose of this mission. What exactly our reason for going on the offensive for an all out battle with the first order? It dosen't seem like the General would do something like this without a reason." One resistance fighter asked.

"All I can tell you is that these orders come from General Organa herself and that this war has just now become personal for her. We will continue to keep the galaxy safe as the General's reasons for this mission align with the reasons for keeping the galaxy safe. If you want to know more and you're brave enough then take it up with the General because I feel it would be disrespectful to tell you what is not my story to share. However be warned, General Organa seems on edge today so I urge you to approach with caution. That is all I can and will say on this matter." Poe announced and went to prepare for the coming battle.

Leia sighed as she sat in Chewy's seat in the cockpit of the Falcon in deep thought about her daughter.

"Leia? I've been looking all over for you." Han said as he walked into the cockpit making Leia jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death Han." Leia snapped and Han raised his hands in surrender.

"I can see that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Han replied as he sat down in the pilots seat and took her hands in his.

"Yeah well you did whether you meant to or not." Leia muttered and Han raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you in such a mood? Should I go get Chewy so he can laugh when you say I'm scruffy looking again?" Han asked trying to cheer her up and she started crying.

"Hey Leia? What did I say, what did I do?" he asked and she shook her head,"Nothing. It's not your fault."

"Aw honey, come here." Han said and pulled her over into his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad at me?" Leia asked against his chest.

"I promise." Han replied though something told him he wasn't gonna like this.

"Early this morning I heard Rey crying in her sleep so I went to check on her and she was mumbling in her sleep saying,'No Uncle Sky, come back!' and then she said,'Ben, why do you hate _Queenie and daddy_ so much?'." Leia told him and she felt Han stiffen up at the word 'Queenie'.

"Does Luke know?" Han asked and Leia nodded,"He's known all along that she was never dead and he never told us."

Han seethed with anger,"I'm gonna kill your brother!" Han hissed through clenched teeth.

"Han don't! I made him feel bad enough as it is." Leia pleaded but Han was already storming off the Falcon and back to base.

"Oh Shit! Luke's in for it now." Leia muttered and took off running after Han.

She had to stop them from killing each other. Leia ran into the base and asked Poe,"Where's Han?!"

"He said he was going to see Luke, why?" Poe asked and Leia shook her head,"No time to explain, just come with me! They're going to kill each other if we don't stop them." she said and kept running.

Leia and Poe stood outside Luke's door for a moment before she heard the tell tale sound of a light saber,"Poe, get this door open and do it now!"

"Will do Leia." Poe said before he shot the lock and kicked the door open.

"Luke! You put that thing away right now or so help me I'll kill you myself. Put that saber away. Now!" Leia demanded but he didn't listen, he just stood there glaring at Han.

Leia closed her eyes, let her mind go blank and called upon the force. She held her hand out towards Luke's saber and it flew into her open palm.

Leia opened her eyes and shot her brother a death glare,"Just try it, Luke!" she challenged but he didn't even blink.

"That's what I thought! Now both of you, get your asses on the Falcon and get ready to fight! As for this", Leia held the light saber in her hand up,"I'll hold on to this for now. I may not use the force often but you know better than anyone Luke Skywalker, I can still kick your ass. Now go and you are not flying the Falcon so don't get any ideas." Leia snapped at her brother and her husband harshly.

Luke, Han, Leia, Chewy and Poe all prepared for fight ahead and made sure the Falcon was properly fueled up and ready to go.

Leia gave Poe an ear piece,"Tell the rest of the fleet to move out and prepare themselves for battle." she told him and Poe nodded.

"Let's move out people and prepare yourselves for a fight! General's orders!" Poe told them and off they went.

Meanwhile Rey had just landed on Kylo-Ren's ship. She now knew that this monster used to be her brother and Rey was going to find out why he would do this to her or better yet to their parents when Han and Leia had been nothing but loving to them.

"Well well well, baby sister has finally learned the truth has she? I was wondering when you would get the hint. Didn't bring mommy and daddy to protect you? Too bad, I would've liked to see our mother's face as I sliced you open with my light saber. Oh well, I suppose killing you without an audience is better than not killing you at all." Kylo-Ren said highly amused.

"Take that bloody mask off and fight me like a man instead of the bloody coward you are! And I'm not your sister, my brother died when you destroyed what was left of him! Mom still calls you Ben but the Ben Solo she remembers is long dead and in his place is you, a mere shadow of the man my brother could have become. My brother could have been a great man, and an even better Jedi and you destroyed him!" Rey shouted and raised her light saber in a fighting stance with an air of determination about her.

"Not just yet, mother and father are coming. Can you feel it sister? Oh and who do we have here, Uncle Luke Skywalker. My my, the resistance has been busy." Ren replied mockingly.

"What?! They followed me." Rey muttered in annoyance.

"Yes it appears they did. Well this will be fun, one big happy family! Praise the dark side." Ren drawled lightly as he waited for the rest of the resistance to land.

Leia, Han, Chewy and Luke ran into main part of Ren's ship and saw Rey standing in a fighting stance, light saber drawn and Ben stood across from her and mirrored her.

"BEN SOLO!" Leia shouted and Ren looked up at his mother with the most evil smirk she'd ever seen and he charged towards Rey with his light saber.

Leia closed her eyes, silenced her thoughts took a deep breath and she began to hover above the floor before in the blink of eye she was standing between Ray and Kylo-Ren.

Leia's eyes snapped open and she thrust her hand towards Ren and sent him flying into a wall so hard it knocked him unconscious.

"Luke! Get down here and tie up your nephew, now! And then take him back to the Falcon and don't take your eyes off of him for even a para second because if he escapes I will hold you responsible without a second thought!" Leia demanded and Luke did as she requested of him.

"What are you doing?! I could have handled him!" Rey hissed angrily and Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sure you could have but this is between your brother and me and I don't want to hear another word about it Rey. Now come, we're going home!" Leia told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Where is all the storm troopers?" Leia questioned warily.

"He said this was between us and him so he sent them all back to the first order base." Rey replied and Leia nodded.

"Well then this was easier than I thought it would be but let's not out stay our welcome. Let's move! Back to base, all of you!" Leia ordered and led the resistance back to base.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

When Kylo-Ren regained consciousness he knew exactly where he was, the main resistance base and he was in some kind of detention cell.

The first thing he noticed was that his hands were trapped behind his back in special force proof handcuffs. So he couldn't use the force to knock his mother into a wall as she had done to him. Great, not.

However, he could sense his mother as well many others through the force so he knew the cell wasn't force proof.

He tried to alert Snoke through the force but Snoke would not respond.

"Don't bother Ben, you can sense him but he can't sense you. This cell was specially designed so the person in the cell can use force sense but anyone outside the cell can't connect the force to the one inside the cell. Snoke can't help you, he never could. Remember who you are, you call yourself Kylo-Ren but that is not who you are." he heard his mother's voice.

"Ben Solo is dead and gone! Kylo-Ren is who I am now Leia, I'm not your son anymore! You think you know me, you don't know anything!" Ren hissed and Leia pushed off the wall she was leaning against before she walked right up to him and clasped his face in both hands.

"I know everything about you. You're Ben Solo and my son and I remember your first word was Daddy, you took your first steps when you were a little less than a year old. I remember how absolutely terrified I was when your father took you flying on the Falcon for the first time and I remember how happy you were when we told you that you were going to have a little sister. What I don't know is how that happy care free little boy of mine could become so angry and resentful towards everyone in the entire galaxy? Talk to me Ben, please I know you're still in there I can feel it so please talk to me. What have we done to deserve this? Did your father and I not love you enough? Did something happen with your sister that made you want us and her to suffer? What Ben?! Tell me and we'll fix it or try to do better but don't shut me out again please, please Ben. I want my son back and I know he's still in there somewhere, angry and hurting but he's there and I want him back." Leia pleaded with him and she was making progress as she could feel his many walls of defense coming down.

"You really want to know what you did to make this monster, what Han did?" Ren asked and she nodded.

"Fine but don't blame me if the guilt and regret breaks your hearts! Yes everything you said is true, first word and all that. Yes, I was insanely happy to be a big brother that is until I realized what it meant. She was your Rey of bloody sunshine while I was just a dark cloud of mistakes and disappointment to you. 'Ben why can't you be more like your sister Jaina!' Yes because she could do no wrong but I was the troublesome little brat you couldn't get away from fast enough. Jaina got to go with you on trips and with you to work but when I asked to go I got told that I had to stay and train with Uncle Luke. Train, train, train that's all I was ever allowed to do and look at the result! Not even all the jedi training I did could keep me from going dark and I wonder why that is _Mom?!_ " Ren fumed and as Leia thought back on those years only to realize that he was absolutely right.

Leia didn't know what to say. What could she say? Nothing could fix what they'd put their son through, nothing could make this right but if they showed him enough love and attention now perhaps they could work on getting him to forgive them.

Leia wrapped her arms around her son and put all the love into the embrace that she could,"I won't make any excuses because there isn't any but you must know deep down that we never meant to make you feel so alone. We love you Ben and maybe we haven't always been the best at showing it but you are our son and we miss you. Come home, I know nothing can make it right but if you let us we can try to make up for it. Some how." she told him and Ren struggled to free himself from her embrace but with his hands restrained as they were it was no use.

"Get off! The only thing that can make up for this is to kill you all and you better believe I will. You have no idea what it's like to grow up with no one, You had family who loved you. Luke had you, Han had Chewy and Jaina had every one of you wrapped around her finger while I was left feeling alone in my own family and you have no clue what that feels like so don't act like you care now because you never did before! Ben is never coming back because you destroyed him and now I am all that's left so get used to it!" The walls came down and no matter how hard Ren tried to put them back, to trap Ben Solo in the deepest part of himself he could not do it and as Ren began to over flow with all the anger and sadness from years of emotional pain Leia knew she had won. Her Ben was back and here to stay if she could help it.

Kylo-Ren was gone and would have called him weak for showing so much emotion to someone who'd let him down all his life but Ben couldn't care less about the dark side and all it's power because he remembered all the horrible things he'd done as Ren and he was ashamed of himself.

"Was I so horrible? What, was it really so hard to love me or was it because I was eight before I could use the force when Jaina could use it when she was only two? I want to know what I did to make you and dad hate me so much." Ben asked, his voice cracking as he broke into hot angry sobs and Leia couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Ben was so broken, so angry and so hurt and it was all they're fault. For the first time in her entire life Leia did the one thing she'd never done, she ran.

She ran from the guilt and the shame of what she and Han had unintentionally done to their son. Leia was so upset that she ran right passed Rey and Han and didn't even notice, she just kept running until she got to the Falcon.

She typed the code into the access panel and once the ramp was down she ran onto the Falcon and into the bunk she shared with Han before she climbed on their bed and curled into a ball as she cried her eyes out with tears of guilt and shame.

Han followed after her, he said nothing for now and simply held her close trying in vain to comfort her.

Leia cried hysterically for another hour and a half before she'd cried herself to sleep and Han hadn't seen her this emotional in years which made him wonder what could have made her so upset in the first place.

Dumb question, Han thought to himself as he realized the answer was obvious. Ben.

Han decided enough was enough, it was time to go pay his son a visit.

Han unlocked the door, went inside and locked the door behind him before turning to face his son who appeared to be asleep but Han knew better because it was a trick Ben had used many times growing up.

"You and I both know you're not really asleep so you might as well give it up Ben." Han told his son.

"Yeah well, I don't really feel like talking anymore right now. I already feel bad enough about making Mom upset so don't give me that 'your mother only wants to help you' speech. I get it okay, I'm the bad seed and I always will be especially to you where as Jain- I mean Rey has always been the golden Solo, the princess Leia jr. and most of all my sister is the one you and Mom have always been proud of where as I have always just been a disappointment." Ben muttered and Han looked slightly confused.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Ben asked and Han sighed sadly,"No, she was too hysterical to do anything but cry but what I want to know is what made her so upset? What was said between the two of you?" Han asked.

Ben sighed,"Better sit down, this could take a while to explain but once I finish explaining... choose your response carefully because depending on how you respond will determine if I will forgive you or not. Listen very carefully and please do not interrupt me and remember to think very long and hard before you respond. Choose your response wisely." he explained to his father and only after Han nodded for him to continue did he take a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Imagine that you're me in my childhood from the time I was born right up until you sent me to Uncle Luke's school for young jedi padawans. You're born to parents who love you and care about you, for a few years you're all they talk about and you're their everything but then you realize you're going to be a brother which at first makes you happy because you think it'll be someone you protect and teach things to but as time passes your parents send you to train with your Uncle constantly which dosen't seem so bad until it begins to feel like all you ever do is train to become a jedi while your baby sister gets to go on trips or tags along to work with one or both of your parents while all you do is train and train and train some more until eventually you wonder what you could have done wrong or if there was something else that, what would seem to a young boy at least, made your parents hate you so much and yet they were always bragging and saying how proud they were of their precious perfect baby girl. Now I want you to think about that and imagine being me through all of that and imagine how it would make you feel if you were in my place through all of it. Now yes, I understand that nobody is perfect and that we all make mistakes no matter how big or small. Yes I understand you and Mom each had jobs and that you couldn't give me all the attention all the time or vice versa. I know that you may not have done it intentionally but you must see by now that I felt like I was on the outside of my own family looking in." Ben explained calmly and rationally.

Before Han could say anything in response Ben added,"Don't answer me now, go and take some time to think about our little chat. And remember, choose your response wisely for it will decide whether or not I forgive you. I've already forgiven Mom but only you can decide, what is more important my forgiveness which would make our family whole once more or refusing to see that I am not the only Solo who has made grave mistakes? Hm, you decide which is more important to you and then get back to me with your choice." Ben warned his father gently and Han nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

 **Hey fellow Jedi, princesses, scoundrels and wookies I apologize for the long wait but some of you wished to have some Mother/Daughter stuff with Rey and Leia so I had to come up with some ideas on what to do for that. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

Leia had been so exhausted from crying after the extremely emotional visit with her son that she slept from about four o'clock right through until ten the next morning which was unusually late for her.

She opened her eyes slowly and found Rey curled up next to her sleeping peacefully and Leia smiled as she reached over while being careful not to wake her daughter before gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rey stirred slightly before yawning and opening her eyes,"Morning sweetheart." Leia greeted sleepily and Rey smiled,

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Han- I mean Dad said you were pretty upset after your visit with...my brother." Rey asked softly and chuckled at her slip up with her father's name.

"I'm not quite sure yet how I'm feeling about my visit with your brother but I'll let you know when I figure it out. You know, if it's easier for you to call us Han and Leia than it is Mom and Dad you can. I don't mind and I'm sure your father won't either but I'll leave it up to you to decide." Leia told her and Rey seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No, Mom and Dad is good and besides I need to get used to calling you guys that but at this point it just feels slightly awkward. Using my brother's name on the other hand, now that's something I'm not sure I'll ever get used to. I mean I know that to you and Dad he's always just been Ben but for me he still feels like Kylo-Ren, the guy who hurt Finn and bragged about wanting to see the look on your face as he sliced me open with his light saber. To me he's still the guy who dragged me to Jakku and left me there while for years you and Dad suffered because you both thought I was dead and I waited on Jakku thinking that as long as I stayed there that one day you'd come back for me. Instead, BB8 found me and led me back to you. Ironic. No, it will take a long time before I'll be able to sincerely think of Ben as my brother. I want to see him as my brother but I just can't right now." Rey explained honestly and Leia nodded in understanding.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Rey added,"I still can't believe how extremely evil he looked as he said that though. He said, 'I would've liked to see our mother's face as I sliced you open with my light saber.' Just thinking about how he sincerely seemed to enjoy thinking about causing you and Dad more suffering makes me sick to my stomach."

"So don't think about it. We've got plenty of other things to talk about besides Ben and I'm sure there's a lot of things you don't remember from before you were taken from us." Leia replied and Rey scrunched up her nose as she thought about what she did remember which wasn't much.

"Honestly Mom, I don't remember much at all from that time. I remember that I was happy and loved very much by both of you but aside from that I don't remember." Rey said sadly and Leia smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Yes you were loved very much so and you were happy, always giggling and full of life. You had all these little nicknames for all of us. I remember this one time all six of us, Your Uncle Luke, your father, Ben, Chewy, you and me were all camped out on some planet in the far reaches of the galaxy on a sort of camping trip I suppose you'd call it. Anyway, your father and your Uncle were telling you kids about the adventures we'd gone on together before you and your brother were born. Your father brought up the one about the death star and how he and your uncle Luke had stormed in there and rescued me and you asked him and I quote 'Daddy, how come you and uncle Sky had to rescue Mommy? Was she your princess?' and your father told you that yes I was his princess and he was my prince which I laughed at because your father was a great many things but he was no prince but ever since that day you started calling me Queenie. Now usually you only called me that when it was just you and me but one day when your father was home you were in your room playing with R2D2 if I remember correctly and I had just called you, your brother and your father to help me set the table for dinner and you answered me, you said 'Coming Queenie!'. Well I tell you the look on your father's face was a mix of amusement and shock and he asked me 'Queenie?' he says 'Why is she calling you that now?' and you ran and jumped into his arms and said 'Because Daddy, I'm your princess now so Mommy can be your Queenie!' and you said that with a such serious look on your face that your father looked at me and said 'Okay that's just scary!' and I laughed and asked why he thought that was scary and he said 'Because she just gave me the exact same look you always did when you were giving orders to the rebel forces and that look always meant that you were not to be messed with or else and that is terrifying.' and I laughed so hard that I literally couldn't breathe for a minute or two after that." Leia reminisced in her memories of Rey's childhood with her daughter.

Rey had an almost painful expression on her face and Leia wondered what was bothering her,"Rey?" Leia questioned and Rey knew she must have felt her frustration because the look on her mother's face was one of concern.

"Why can't I remember anything? You'd think I'd be able to remember something more than just feeling happy and loved but I can't!" Rey muttered in annoyed frustration.

Leia explained to Rey that she remembered a lot more than she realized but that sometimes there are things too painful to cope with and to make it less painful she sub-consciously buried those memories deep in the back of her mind. Leia explained that all she needed to do to find those memories was to close her eyes and focus her mind only on things from her childhood. Leia also reminded her that some of those memories may be painful but that if she truly wanted to remember then she would just have to endure it.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Rey asked and Leia let out a small chuckle,"Just as curious now as when you were little. Honey isn't it obvious how I know?" Leia asked and Rey shook her head.

Leia pressed one index finger against Rey's forehead,"First off because I'm your mother and as the saying goes _mother knows best_ and secondly because of the force and last but not least because you still have a lot to learn my dear."

Rey snickered but remained silent before she spoke again,"I'm sure you've probably told me this story a thousand times when I was little but tell me again how you and Dad met, Please?" Rey put on her best pouty face and Leia laughed at her adorable antics.

"Oh alright but this is the last time I'm telling it because you used to drive me and your father nuts asking us to tell you the story about the princess and the smuggling scoundrel. It was your favorite." Leia said still snickering softly.

Rey made herself comfortable and listened with child like wonder as Leia began to tell the story of how she and Han met.

"Well you know that your father and uncle rescued me from the death star with the help of Chewy of course and you know that they didn't plan it very well but what you probably don't know is that when your father and I first met we absolutely hated each other. I was an extremely headstrong princess and your father was a smug, cocky smuggler that was just a little full of himself and don't tell him I said this but he really was kind of scruffy looking. I think he thought I was a bit of a snob actually and I thought he was slightly arrogant at first and although we did eventually fall in love, we argued a lot and very often. He acted as if all he cared about was himself and even your uncle would agree that it was very convincing that is until we were getting ready to destroy the death star. You see all of our fighters except your uncle and one other had been killed but the one remaining fighter had to pull out of the fight or he would have been killed too so your uncle was the only fighter still out there and one of the empire's fighters was locked on to his ship however when all seemed lost your father came back to help us and just in time too because if we had failed in destroying the death star your uncle along with me and the entire rebellion would be dead now. The death star was about to fire the super weapon and destroy our base but just as I prepared myself to die your uncle and your father hit the death star's weak spot and saved us all. A few months later we were stationed on a planet called Hoth and your grandfather Darth Vader had become obsessed with finding your uncle so he sent droids to Hoth to probe the area and track him down but we were one step ahead. Chewy and your father went out after we intercepted a transmission from one of the probes and when they spotted the droid it blew up. We evacuated our base on Hoth and when your father was trying to get me out safely some falling ice and snow blocked our path so he informed the group that he couldn't get me to them, told them to take off and he would get me to safety on the Falcon. Darth Vader followed us into an asteroid field because your father decided that the empire wouldn't be crazy enough to follow but he was wrong. Anyway then he took us into what looked like a cave because we were trying to fix the hyper drive and we landed there. I was in the access bay fiddling with something I was trying to fix and I was having trouble with it when your father reached around me in an attempt to help me but I shoved him off. He said 'Sorry, your worship I was only trying to help.' and I said I wished he wouldn't call me that. Your father said 'Sure, Leia.' which shocked me seeing as it was the first time he'd used my name, I was so shocked that as I was tightening a bolt my hand slipped and I bumped my fingers in between the wrench and the wall. Your father grabbed my hand after I set the tool down and I told him that he could be so difficult sometimes and he admitted that yes he could be but that I could too which I allowed. I called him a scoundrel and he replied that he liked the sound of that before he asked me if I really thought he was that bad to which I said I didn't like scoundrels and that I liked nice men. Our faces had gotten so close without either of us realizing it, your father said he was nice men and I said 'No you're not, you're...' but before I could finish he pulled me close and that was the first time he'd kissed me. That was when I first realized I was in love with him although I never told him that until we landed on Bespin to meet his buddy Lando. Long story short, Darth Vader wanted to freeze Luke in carbonite but wanted to make sure it wouldn't kill him and so he froze your father first to test it. I told him I loved him and as they lowered him into the chamber to freeze him he replied that he knew that I loved him. That was the last time I saw him before I went with Lando, Chewy and your uncle to rescue him from Jabba the hutt's palace." Leia finished her story before she realized that Rey had fallen asleep next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Han and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, it had been a week since his visit with Ben and he'd been thinking about what his son had told him ever since.

Han began to wonder if they really had shut Ben out but how could they done something like that and not realized it?

"Chewy, what do you think? Do you think we excluded Ben from things when he was a kid? I mean I don't understand, did Leia and I work too much or argue too much? He says he feels like all he did in his childhood was train with Luke and got left out while Rey went on trips and came to work with us but tell me honestly Chewy, did we make him train too much?" Han asked and Chewy gawked at him in disbelief.

Chewy promptly replied that he and Leia were too scared that if they didn't get Ben into constant training that he would turn to the dark side just like Darth Vader but by forcing Ben to train non-stop it was almost as if they had expected him to automatically go to the dark side and that because of that Ben had eventually come to believe that in their eyes all he would ever be was evil. Chewy added that Children learn from example and so because he and Leia feared he would go to the dark side which is exactly what happened.

Han couldn't believe this,"Chewy are you saying that Leia and I drove him to the dark side?"

Chewy nodded and said that they may not have done it intentionally but yes he believed that they drove Ben into darkness by making him feel like an outcast in his own family.

Han grimaced, he felt conflicted between the anger he held towards his friend for suggesting that they'd abandoned their own son and the anger he held towards himself because he was almost positive that Chewy was right.

Chewy told him that they may not have realized what they'd done what with their busy lives but that deep down Han knew he was right and that if he truly wanted to bring Ben home for good that he knew what had to be done. That he'd have to swallow his pride and accept his mistake without excuse as Leia already had.

Han nodded,"We really did it, didn't we? We hurt him so badly. Why couldn't we see how much he was hurting? Chewy, what have we done? He went dark side and it's all our fault, I abandoned my son when he needed me most. How could I do that and be so stupid as to not realize it?"

Chewy smacked Han upside the head and told him to quit questioning everything, to just accept it and admit it out loud to Ben.

Han rubbed the spot where Chewy had smacked him,"What now?" he asked.

Chewy gawked at him again and said what translated into,"No, next year. Yes now Laser brain!"

"Hey! Only Leia gets to call me that! Chewy, you know the rules." Han complained and Chewy face-palmed before letting out a roar that said,"Go!"

"Alright, alright I'm going. You don't have to bite my head off Fuzz ball!" Han said before making his way to see Ben.

Ben was talking to his uncle Luke when he sensed his father's incoming visit and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'll Leave you to it Ben." Luke said as Han walked into the cell.

"Han." Luke greeted lightly as he knew that Han and his sister were still not speaking terms with him although he couldn't blame them.

"Luke." Han greeted stiffly as his brother in-law exited the cell.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He didn't know all along that she was alive, when he told you Jaina- Rey was dead it was because he assumed I'd killed her and believe me I wanted to but as I raised my light saber to kill my baby sister I couldn't do it. I'd hated her and yet I still couldn't do it. Uncle Luke didn't know she was still alive but he's not as stupid as me, he's smart enough to know that you just don't argue with Mom when she's that furiously angry." Ben explained with guilt in his voice.

"Don't say that, you're not stupid Ben. If anyone is stupid it's me. Your mother and I made you feel as if you were a stranger in your own home and I am so sorry. I abandoned you when you needed me most, your mother and I both did but we never meant for that to happen. We feared that if we didn't get your uncle to train you as soon as possible that you'd fall to the dark side just like your grandfather but the irony is that the harder we tried to keep you on the side of the light the darker you became. We were so consumed by the fear that you would become a mirror image of your grandfather that we sent you to live and train constantly with your uncle when if we hadn't been so foolish we would have realized that all we needed to do to keep in the light was to love you and make you feel loved. Instead we let our fears blind us and you suffered for it, there is and never was an excuse for that. I'm so sorry Ben, if I'd had any conscious knowledge of how alone you felt because of our actions I swear to you we would have done whatever it took to show you how much we loved you, how much we still love you. I realize now that we should have been there for you but we weren't and if you never forgive me I wouldn't blame you but I'd rather be hated by my son than lose him permanently to darkness. So I guess that's all I can say, there is no excuse for what I and your mother put you through even if we meant well. I understand if you hate me, I can't say it won't hurt because it will but I understand. Just know that you will always be my son and I will always love you even if you hate me." Han explained sadly.

"Dad, stop. I don't hate you and if I'm honest, I'm not sure I ever truly did to begin with but I spent the first few years of my life feeling loved and then Jaina I mean Rey came along and it just felt as if I didn't matter to you or Mom anymore. I guess over the years that anger and loneliness just built up until I couldn't contain it anymore and... this is the result. I talked to uncle Luke and he's agreed to try and help me pick up where I left off last time I trained with him, it's not going to be easy after all the shit I've caused and I can't promise I'll become a Jedi but if I do you and Mom can rest easy knowing that this time I won't fail you and I'm hoping I'll have your support this time around?" Ben explained and Han was grinning stupidly with joy for his son.

"You know it, Kid. Your mother will be so happy to hear this. We won't let you down this time or ever again, I promise. I love you Ben." Han said absolutely ecstatic.

"Speaking of Mom, is she alright? She hasn't been back to visit me since last time, not that I can blame her after how upset I made her but I'd like to see her if only to apologize at the very least. Can you ask her for me? I'd use the force but she wouldn't get my message unless she were in the cell with me so..." Ben asked.

"I'll ask but I can't promise she'll listen, you know your mother." Han replied and Ben nodded,"Yes I do know my mother which is what worries me. She always takes everything so hard and blames herself too easily for stuff like this."

"What do you mean?" Han asked and Ben bowed his head shamefully.

"Well I think I might have thrown some low blows last time she was here and I wonder if the reason she hasn't come back is because she feels really guilty. I said a lot of horrible things to her that day and ever since then I've noticed she's been feeling a lot of self-loathing, guilt and shame and I believe I'm the reason she's feeling like that. All I know is, I can tell she's really upset. She may not be able to sense me outside of this cell but I can sense her through the force and trust me Dad, Mom is still really really upset. She may not show it but she is, I can feel it. Just promise me you'll try to get her to come see me? If she won't I'll sense it but at least I'll know I tried and so did you." Ben explained and Han nodded.

"I'll do what I can, Kid but for now get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days." Han replied and Ben grimaced.

"Yeah well that's probably because I haven't but that's bound to happen when you have a guilty conscience and karma coming back to bite you in the ass but I'll try to get some sleep. If I can't sleep then I usually just hold my breath until I pass out from exhaustion and yes I know that's not very healthy or safe but it beats getting a concussion from bashing my head against the wall." Ben replied and Han gawked at his son.

"Dad, I'm kidding. I don't actually hold my breath to force myself asleep or bash my head against the wall." Ben reassured his father with a snicker.

"Not funny Kid. Now get to bed, it's late." Han ordered gently and Ben saluted him,"Yes sir!" he joked.

"Night Dad and thanks." Ben told him sincerely.

"For what?" Han asked in confusion and Ben genuinely smiled for the first time in years,"Just thanks. Night Dad."

Ben rolled on his side facing the wall and pulled the blanket around his shoulders,"Night Kid, I love ya." Han said quietly before closing and locking the door behind him.

"I love you too Dad." Ben whispered once his father was gone before he drifted into a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

The next morning Rey decided she was going to see her brother because something was bothering her, she had heard of his apparent transition back to the light side and as much as she wanted to believe that she just couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trap set for their parents.

When she got to his cell she knocked before going in not wanting to intrude. It was silent for a few moments before she heard his welcome.

"You can come in Jaina, you don't have to knock." Ben replied with a laugh.

"Well it just felt like the polite thing to do and I'd much rather you call me Rey. I know it's not my true name but it's what I'm used to being called so if you don't mind." Rey replied after closing and locking the door behind her.

"On the contrary sister, Rey may not be your true name but it was a sort of nickname given to you by our father. His Rey of light he called you but if you wish me to call you Rey then that is what I shall do. Now why don't you tell me why you've come? We both know you think I'm still on the dark side and this is just a trap so tell me, if you don't trust me then why have you come?" Ben questioned his sister.

"Well can you blame me for being a little suspicious? You haven't exactly been a saint you know and now you switch back to the light side without so much as blinking, you must see why I'm not entirely convinced. I want to believe you truly I do but when something seems to good to be true that's because usually it is." Rey replied honestly and Ben nodded.

"How right you are Rey and to answer your question, no I can't and don't blame you for being skeptical. However, I urge you to search your mind and feelings. I understand I've let everyone down but I'm trying Rey, truly I am. I wish I could be every little thing everyone wanted but I'm not perfect, I've done things so cruel and disgusting you couldn't even imagine nor would you want to. I know I can't undo the things I've done but if I could go back, if I could be everything a big brother should be I would've been for you. I'd have been a good son for Mom and Dad, a good nephew for uncle Luke and the best big brother in the world. You don't know how much I wish I could be all those things for all of you, I can't bear to look at myself in the mirror because I'm disgusted with myself. I will never be able to forgive myself for all I've done and I don't expect you to either but know this, I would rather die by my own light saber then hurt anyone ever again. I'm eternally tarnished by the monster I've become but you can become a great Jedi, it's too late for me but it's not too late for you so go out there and show the galaxy that there can be peace. Make me proud, be the Jedi I never could. Not just for me, or our parents but for yourself and for the galaxy. Make us all proud Rey." Ben explained and Rey could hear the guilt of his actions in his voice.

Rey knew now that he was being a hundred percent honest because she could feel it through the force.

Rey smiled,"I will. I'll make you proud brother, I promise." she replied and turned to leave but turned back and added,"Ben, try not to be so hard on yourself because nobody in the whole galaxy is perfect and we all make mistakes. I'll see you later."

Ben smiled sadly but remained silent and Rey left and locked the door behind her.

Weeks passed like years for Ben and he'd had lots of visitors but there was only one person he wanted to see right now and he knew she wasn't coming anytime soon. He couldn't blame her for wanting to stay away, he'd made her feel so guilty and ashamed. He'd pushed her away and shut her out again, it was nobody's fault but his own.

So when he heard the door open he wasn't in the mood for company,"Go away!" he muttered quietly.

"You wanted to see me, remember but if you want me to go away then fine." Leia replied sadly and turned to face the door.

Ben turned to see his mother as if in shock and gasped,"No wait! Mom, I'm sorry. It's just... well it's been nearly a two months since I got here and after how I treated you I... I didn't expect you to ever come back to see me. I've been so cruel and Dad said you thought I would never want to see you again but you're wrong Mom, in fact I was worried I'd lose you to your blaster or something because of how guilty I made you feel. Don't go Mom, I need you. Please... Mom stay." Ben pleaded desperately.

Leia turned around slowly with tears in her eyes,"I didn't think I deserved to see you after what I put you through as a child. Ben, you were my baby boy and you needed me and I couldn't even see it. I shut you out when you needed me most, I drove you to the dark side. It's all my fault and you deserve better." Leia explained as tears streamed down her face like little waterfalls.

Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around her now that his hands were free,"Don't cry Mom, please. You didn't drive me to the dark side, I did that to myself by lashing out in anger instead of talking to you and Dad about it like I should have and for the record, there is no better Mom than you for me. I know you think otherwise right now but that's my fault not yours. You and Dad made me train with uncle Luke because you didn't want me to turn out like your father, you're biological father that is. You only wanted what was best for me and I know that now. That's all anyone could ask for in a mother and you are the only mother I could ask for, I love you Mom. I miss you and I know I've let you down but I promise you I will never do that again, it's too late for me to become a jedi but I would rather die than hurt anyone ever again especially you. I am so sorry Mom and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope I can earn it." Ben told her with tears in his own eyes.

"You mean it, truly?" Leia questioned voice shaking from crying so much and Ben nodded and kissed her forehead,"Yes Mom, I mean it I truly mean it and I'll die before I break this promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

In a darkened corner of the galaxy Snoke was beginning to lose his patience,"Where is Ren, General Hux?"

"We have not been able to locate him, Snoke sir." Hux replied shakily and Snoke growled angrily,"Well find him! Do not fail me again General."

"Sir, perhaps he's been killed. We have searched the entire galaxy sir and there is no sign of him." Hux stammered.

"Fool! I would have felt it if he had been killed, do not question me again. Just find Ren you idiot! Now!" Snoke roared and Hux nodded.

"Phasma! Find Ren! I don't care how you do it or who you have to kill as long as you find him, search every ship, planet, everywhere and anywhere just find him dammit!" Hux ordered and Phasma nodded.

"Would you like me to search your head for a brain as well, General?" Phasma asked snidely.

"Listen to me you metallic little witch! You might think this is funny but let me tell you something, if we don't find Ren Snoke will kill you and me and everyone else from here all the way to Naboo. So maybe you should quit running your mouth and FIND REN!" Hux screamed in her face.

Phasma simply shrugged and walked away without a word.

She was beginning to wonder if FN hadn't made a smart choice by defecting as he did from the Storm Troopers as she was seriously considering following his lead because she was sick of dealing with Hux's bullshit.

However Phasma couldn't warn the resistance about the first order's search for Ren because she didn't know where they were and even if she did and showed up there she'd be shot on sight. No, she needed to find a way to confront the resistance face to face and in a way they wouldn't expect.

 **At the resistance base**

Leia, Han and Rey were getting ready to make a supply run. The base was running low on food and ammunition as well as medical supplies.

"Luke, Chewy you make sure that cell door stays locked while we're gone! Nobody gets in or out of that Ben's cell until you see me walk off the Falcon, understood?" Leia demanded.

Chewy roared in agreement and Luke nodded.

"I mean it Luke! If I see so much as a scratch on that door as a sign of someone trying to let him out or get in there to kill my son I will hold you personally responsible, do not make me regret trusting you with this!" Leia warned her brother harshly.

"Chewy, keep Luke out of trouble and you have my full permission to knock out anyone trying go in or out of Ben's cell. Including Luke." Leia said with smile in Chewbacca's direction while she glared in warning at her brother.

"Hey uh Luke, a word of advice. Don't piss him off because he will do more than just knock you out if you make him angry enough." Han warned his brother in-law.

Luke nodded with a scoff,"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." he muttered.

"See you later uncle Sky. Bye Chewy." Rey called to them before closing the Falcon's door.

"So where are we going to get supplies?" Rey asked from where she was sitting in the lounge.

"We're going to see a guy I know, old friend by the name of Lando Calrissian. Anyway he used to run an old carbon mine on Bespin but when your grandfather blew it up with the second death star he went back to smuggling which means he could be anywhere but last I heard he was in Naboo so that's our first stop. If he's not there we'll keep looking until we find him." Han explained.

"What if we can't find him?" Rey asked and silence followed.

"Uh... well then we'll think of something else." Han replied after a minute and Rey laughed.

"You didn't plan this out too well, did you Dad?" Rey asked still giggling and Leia snickered,"What else is new? No wait, let me guess. I'm going to have to get us out this one too while a year from now your father will tell everyone that he got us out of it."

"Oh come on, I rescued you didn't I?" Han scoffed in exasperation and Leia snorted,"Mm hm, yeah you rescued me alright. You and my idiotic brother stormed in there blasters blazing and the entire Storm Trooper squad followed you and I had to shoot out the panel leading to the trash compacter so we wouldn't get shot but yeah you rescued me. Not."

"Oh yeah because getting squashed to death was a much better plan than getting shot, right? Sure, whatever you say Princess!" Han retorted and Leia smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Hey! Leia, knock it off!" Han complained and Leia smirked,"Call me Princess one more time, I dare you!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say Princess? I meant Gen-" Leia smacked him upside the head again only this time a little harder.

"Don't call me that either, Laser Brain!" Leia hissed playfully and Han raised an eyebrow at her use of her old nickname for him.

"You did not just call me that. Again." Han grumbled and Leia smirked,"And if I did? What are you gonna do about it, Hm?"

"Why you feisty little-" Han said but Rey cut them off before things got too interesting,"Okay, both of you knock it off! I thought I was supposed to be the kid here and you two the parents?" Rey scolded them with a smirk as she leaned against the archway of the cockpit.

"Hey Mom, wasn't Naboo your mother's home planet?" Rey asked and Leia looked confused for a moment before realization hit her.

"Oh, you mean my biological mother? Yes I do believe so but she died from complications after giving birth to your uncle and I so I never met her. I wish I had so I knew more about her but unfortunately I can't tell you that much about her because I don't know a lot myself." Leia explained and Rey nodded.

"What I do know is that her name was Padmé Amidala and that she once served as Queen of Naboo and that she loved your grandfather very much. Nobody knows for sure but it's been said that part of the reason Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side is because he loved Padmé so much that when she died after giving birth to us the light that was left in him died with her. My adoptive parents said that she was like an angel of the light side of the force because of how compassionate and kind she was but they died with Alderaan before I could learn anymore about my bloodline. Darth Vader blew it all to hell, he may have been Anakin Skywalker once but by the time I knew him whatever might have been left of my father was gone. Which is why I'm so glad we have a chance to save your brother, I know he must be going stir crazy but we need to be sure he's truly back on our side one hundred percent before we set him free. Plus, if Snoke finds out he's still alive or already has then we must also be prepared to protect him. Ben will be safe enough for now in his cell but we need more blaster ammunition so that we're ready for anything. This is why we're looking for Lando, weapons are not exactly easy to come by these days unless you have connections. Now I have connections of my own but my connections play by the rules which is good however it also takes longer, Lando on the other hand is more like your father and likes to play more recklessly which granted is more dangerous but it's also a hell of a lot faster and right now we need fast." Leia explained and Rey nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Hey Dad, do you know where Maz Kanata relocated to after Ben blew up her castle?" Rey asked.

"Just that she was headed for somewhere on the other side of the galaxy why?" Han asked.

"Well I thought maybe if we can't find Lando that maybe she might be able to help us." Rey suggested.

"Well Maz was never much of a smuggler but she does have connections and lots of them. Worth a shot at least but we'll look for Lando first." Han replied with his usual cocky grin.

"That girl is too much like you already Han so don't go giving her any ideas, our daughter is _not_ a smuggler nor will she be if I can help it!" Leia shot her husband a warning glare.

 **Naboo**

Han, Leia and Rey walked through the markets and shops of Naboo looking at the various wares of all kinds. Leia sensed that they were being watched and followed though she didn't let on about it.

From a few feet away around the side of a shop Phasma spotted the General and Captain of the resistance along with one of their new recruits. Phasma used her dagger to cut into her helmet and yanked out the tracking device that allowed the first order to be aware of where she was and what she was up to. She threw the tracker on the ground and crushed it under her foot before she moved to trail the group of resistance fighters.

Leia grabbed Han and Rey and pulled them into an alley way,"Leia wha-"

"Shush!" Leia ordered and listened for footsteps.

Just as Phasma was about pass them Leia reached out, grabbed her and slammed her into the alley wall.

"Captain Phasma. Would you care to explain why you are following us?" Leia demanded and Rey looked like she wanted to say something.

"Check her helmet, they'll be tracking her." Rey warned her mother and Leia nodded.

Phasma took her helmet off and showed Leia the destroyed pieces of the tracking device,"I destroyed the tracker so the first order can't track me and then hid the pieces in my helmet to make sure they'd find nothing if they came looking for me. I don't expect you to trust me but if you allow me to explain then I have some information for you General Organa."

"Oh really and why should I listen to anything you have to say? I should just blast you and be done with it." Leia hissed angrily.

"You could do that but then you wouldn't know what Snoke is up to. He knows your son is still alive, he's got the first order searching the entire galaxy for him but I know how they do things. I know their ways of operation and I know where they might look for him, also I've been told that if Snoke dosen't find your son he's going to personally kill a lot of people including children and plans to destroy multipul systems in his rage. I am many things General but even I am not a monster, I cannot allow Snoke to kill innocent children especially when I am a mother myself." Phasma replied honestly and Leia softened slightly.

"But how...? Storm troopers are taken at birth and trained to kill without mercy so how... You can't possibly..." Leia trailed off in confusion.

"Yes, except I was highly trained in various abilities including hand to hand combat, stealth, military combat, tracking and bounty hunting and I have a natural talent for leadership as well as flying nearly any ship in the galaxy. Plus, I'm good with battle strategy and highly perceptive which more often than not allows me to predict peoples moves before they make them which is why the first order sought me out. At first I thought I would be fighting for some great cause but I soon learned otherwise and threatened to warn the republic before Snoke blew them up but they said if I did they would kill my daughter so I remained silent for my daughter's sake but no more. I love my daughter and they will probably kill her for my betrayal but I cannot stand by while the first order murders thousands of innocent people. There were so many times I wanted to defect from the first order and their storm troopers but every time I thought about it I thought of my daughter, that and there never seemed to be a good enough reason to defect when I stood to lose the one thing the one person that mattered to me. However, I realize now that this is so much bigger than just my life or the life of my daughter and if I die because I betrayed the first order and tried to help the resistance instead then at least I know that I died fighting to save lives and not fighting to take them. I want to be someone my daughter can be proud of and if I stand by while the first order slaughters innocents then I'm nothing to be proud of but if I go down fighting for something better, something meaningful then I'm setting an example for my daughter to follow. I know nothing can make up for the unspeakable things I've done but I refuse to go back to the first order so if you wish to kill me by all means go right ahead and I will gladly go quietly but if not then please give me the chance to do something right in my life. I will forever wear the shame of all my wrongs but if I can do one thing right, just one thing that proves I wasn't a complete coward with no sense of mercy then all I ask is to be allowed the chance to prove more to myself than anyone else that I can do good that I can do better than the first order." Phasma explained with feeling and Leia bowed her head sadly.

"You're offering to help the resistance then? What about your daughter, aren't you worried they'll try to kill her? We cannot protect her, I wish we could but unfortunately we don't have the resources we used to now that the republic has been destroyed. I swear to you Captain that I would provide protection for your daughter if I could but at this point I can barely protect the people that follow me now." Leia replied with obvious sympathy and Phasma nodded.

"I understand General and yes I fear they will try to kill my daughter and if they are successful then I will do my best to make sure she does not die in vain and hopefully see her in the afterlife but I will no longer follow the first order into a meaningless blood bath. I cannot undo my wrongs but from now on, no more mistakes. I didn't join the first order to kill and slaughter I joined them to fight for what they led me to believe was a noble cause but this is noble cause. This is the first order's way of gaining power and status and to crush anyone who defies against them and I want no part of it. I remember how the republic spoke of peace, freedom and equality and at the time I believed those things to be impossible and unrealistic views but now after I've seen what the resistance can do and what they stand for, what you stand for I realized I wanted to be a part of something that could make the galaxy a better place so that one day maybe just maybe there could be peace and equality." Phasma explained honestly.

"We need all the help we can get but I'll warn you now Captain I don't trust you so if I see so much as one sign of this being a trap or setup I will not hesitate and I will shoot you! All that aside, welcome to the resistance. Do not, I repeat do _not_ make me regret this." Leia said in a way that made it clear to Phasma that she was dead serious.

"Understood General but this is not a setup." Phasma replied with a salute.

"For your sake, I hope not but we shall see." Leia said sternly and narrowed her eyes at the Captain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

They searched Naboo for Lando but came up blank, if he was on Naboo he did not want to be found or so it would seem.

"Dad are you sure Lando is here? I mean we've been here for two days, what if he's not here." Rey asked and Phasma looked at Han and back at Leia.

"Rey is our daughter, yes. Don't look so shocked Captain." Leia answered Phasma's unspoken question before looking at Rey.

"As for Lando, he's here I can feel it." Leia informed them.

Leia closed her eyes and focused her mind on Lando, she saw him. He was wearing a hooded cloak and sitting in a dark corner within a near by tavern.

"He's in there. Hiding." Leia told Han and he nodded.

They walked into the tavern, Leia led them to where she saw Lando sitting.

"You can take the hood off Lando, it's just me." Han said quietly and Lando slowly looked up.

"Han Solo? What are you doing here man and why you got that metal head with you?" Lando asked in low voice.

"Because she is defecting from the troopers and joining the resistance. She's on our side now but I didn't come looking for you to talk about storm troopers and sides. We need your help Lando." Han replied and Lando narrowed his eyes.

"Who's _we?_ " Lando questioned as Leia sat down beside Han,"Oh, I get." Lando caught on.

"Leia, nice to see you again. I swear you get more gorgeous every time I see you, still going out with this chump?" Lando asked playfully and Leia smiled.

"Actually I'm married to him now and you get more full of yourself every time I see you but thank you for the compliment." Leia replied with her usual sassy attitude.

"Still got that spitfire personality I see and your welcome. Married huh? Wow Han I never thought I'd see the day, you are one lucky son of a-" Lando started but Han cut him off.

"Watch your mouth in front of my kid, will ya? Besides I'd follow Leia to the ends of the galaxy if she asked me to but let's get one thing straight Lando. Keep your paws off _my_ princess because if you don't I won't have to knock your block off, she'll do it for me!" Han warned him and Lando laughed.

"I believe you, your princess has one hell of a right hook. So got yourself a Solo Jr.? Well where is he?" Lando asked unaware that Rey was there.

"Yes, he does and her name is Rey. Thank you very much! Nice friend you got here Dad." Rey scoffed before sitting down next to her mother.

Lando looked at Rey and gasped,"Forgive my offense young lady, I just always imagined that when your father had kids that they would be boys who would be just like him but I see now that you've got more of your mother in you. Same spitfire personality." Lando apologized for offending the young woman and Rey nodded with a small smile.

"So what do you need my help with? I don't smuggle anymore if that's what you're after so don't even ask." Lando explained and Han gawked at him.

"Since when do you not smuggle?" Han asked and Lando sighed,"Since I couldn't pay up so they took something else instead."

"Who? What did they take?" Han asked and Lando took off his hood.

Lando was missing his right eye and he had a large scar that went from the left side of his forehead all the way to the right side of his chin in one big diagonal line. Leia turned her head into Han's shoulder while Rey covered her mouth with her hand in shock and sadness for her father's friend.

"Lando, my god who did this to you?" Leia asked once she recovered,"It's not important, they're dead anyway. Eaten by some beast being smuggled on an imperial captain ship." Lando told them.

"Kanjiklub? They got eaten by Rathtars that I was smuggling for some guy with a death wish on the outer rim, thanks to Rey over here. Kanjiklub is no longer an issue." Han assured him and Lando nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't help you I wish I could but I only have one eye now and I can barely see out of it as it is so unfortunately I'm practically useless. However, I know someone who might be able to help you out. She used to have a place on D'Qar until the first order blew it up but I know how to contact her." Lando replied and Han smirked.

"Let me guess, Maz Kanata?" Han said with a laugh,"Yeah, you know Maz?" Lando asked.

"Yup, in fact I was there when her place got blown up and so was Leia." Han told him.

"Well, I'll send word to Maz and try and convince her to come to Naboo but it's gonna take some time. I'll do what I can to help but I'm no good at fighting or flying anymore so that's out. I will say this though, Leia kick some first order ass for me will ya?" Lando requested and everyone laughed including Phasma.

"I'll do what I can Lando but no promises, I've got the resistance to run now so I'm very busy but I'll do what I can." Leia offered and Lando nodded.

"Running the resistance huh? That must mean you're a pretty big deal now so I guess I better not mess with you." Lando said with a smirk and Leia laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say it's a big deal but yes actually I'm the General to be exact and you're right not to mess with me. You remember what I did to Jabba the hut." Leia said snickering.

"Oh I remember alright, you strangled that overgrown blob with the choke-chain he had around your neck." Lando said and looked at Rey before adding,"Your Mama over here was one hell of a bad-ass when she was your age and a damn good shot with a blaster too, she may be a princess and a general but don't let the royal status fool you because she is no damsel in distress that's for damn sure!" Lando told the young woman next to Leia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Over the next few days Leia, Han, Rey and Phasma waited for Maz Kanata's arrival on Naboo but while they waited Rey and Han worked on fixing up the Falcon and modifying it's blast sheilds to withstand more damage.

Leia kept her eyes on Phasma at all times, she might be a part of the resistance now but Leia still didn't trust her.

Lando did what he could to help them get some minor supplies like scrap parts to fix the Falcon and helped Leia out by watching Phasma at night so she could get some sleep seeing as Lando didn't sleep much since the loss of his eye.

Meanwhile back at the resistance base Chewy was getting worried about Han and Leia.

"Chewbacca would you relax, Leia and Han are fine." Luke told the frantic wookie and Chewy whined.

"What do you mean, how do I know? Uh because Chewy, if something were wrong I would sense it through the force that's how! Now quit being such a worry-wookie would ya?!" Luke replied with a laugh.

 **Naboo**

It was an extremely warm day on Naboo when Han and Rey were finishing up the last of the repairs on the Falcon, so warm in fact that Han had taken his shirt off which didn't unnoticed by Leia.

"Han! Put your shirt back on before you get burnt and then come and eat something, you too Rey. I won't have you two working on that thing in this heat on empty stomachs and besides you've been working on the Falcon all morning long, if she isn't fixed by now it's time for her to go." Leia demanded and Han looked almost wounded.

"Aw c'mon Leia! This ship has saved our asses too many times and she's been neglected all this time, I need to finish fixing her." Han complained and Leia shot him a look.

"Don't 'aw c'mon Leia' me Han Solo! The Falcon may have saved us many times but it's a ship, not a baby and you can nurture your precious hunk of junk after you eat. You are more important to me than that thing is, I can live without the Falcon but I'd be lost without you so get over here and eat. After I make sure you're not dying of thirst and starvation then and only then can you resume pampering your pile of scrap metal." Leia told him and Han sighed.

"She's not junk or scrap metal!" Han protested and Leia smirked,"No you're right, she is an _it_ and it is a ship. Not a person, now eat!" Leia said before she kissed Han on the cheek.

"You should listen to her, Han Solo. Your princess only wants what's best for you and she's right so do as she tells you and eat." Maz told him as she approached them.

"Maz, you're here. Good now we can go back to base." Han exclaimed and Leia glared at him,"Han! Be nice. Maz came to help us, the least you could do is to not be so impolite."

"You're right Leia, I'm sorry. Maz, forgive me for my attitude but at this point I just want to go home." Han said regretfully.

"Fair enough and you're forgiven Han but eat first, then we'll work on getting you all home safe and sound. First, where is that metallic bucket head? I want to make sure she is truly on your side as she claims, Leia you do not trust her completely?" Maz asked and Leia nodded.

"No Maz, I do not but I can't explain why. I don't like that armor for one thing it makes me nervous and I'm worried that the first order will find another way to track her back to us and if that happens... well I'm afraid it'll be the end of everything we've fought so hard for." Leia explained and Maz nodded.

"Maz, it's so good to see you again." Rey greeted as she came to join her parents for dinner.

"And you as well Rey, I see you found the belonging I spoke of on D'Qar." Maz replied with a smile and Rey nodded.

"Yes, Han and Leia are my parents but how did you know?" Rey asked.

"Long story for another time, the point is you found your family and they found you." Maz told her.

"Leia it's clear you do not trust Phasma but let me talk to her and I will know for certain if she is to be trusted or not and maybe we should get her into something less... metallic. For now, I think we can trust her but let me make certain before we trust her with our lives." Maz replied to the previous conversation she'd had with Leia.

"Be my guest Maz. She's in there with Lando." Leia told her before she added,"And Maz, Thank you."

Maz nodded to Leia and made her way inside to greet their newest ally.

So over the next couple of days they spent their time getting supplies, fuel for ships and food for the resistance as well as medical supplies.

Maz and Rey helped Phasma pick an outfit that was more her style and made her less noticeable by the first order. After a few hours of looking for an outfit she liked Phasma finally found one she loved.

"Well c'mon, let's see it!" Rey said trying to coax Phasma out from behind the dressing screen.

Phasma slowly came out and Rey gasped at the sight of her,"You're absolutely beautiful!" Rey complimented with a huge grin.

"You really think so?" Phasma asked and Rey nodded.

Phasma's hair was a rich auburn color and it was naturally curly, she had it pulled up into a high ponytail but it was so long and curly that it looked like it was an elegant up-do than a simple ponytail.

Phasma had bright green eyes and she was tall and slightly curvy, her new outfit was similar to Rey's outfit but it was a light lavender color with a slightly darker lavender hooded cloak to match.

"That outfit goes perfectly with your hair and your eyes and it looks so elegant yet simple at the same time, its absolutely perfect for you. Which makes me wonder, if you have a sense a fashion like this then how did they ever convince you to wear that metallic bucket headed outfit?" Rey explained and Phasma laughed.

"Well I was sort of a multi-skilled bounty hunter slash assassin so I guess I was just used to wearing things like that but I've always had an eye for fashion unbeknownst to the first order of course. But now that I'm on your side, hopefully I can be more myself." Phasma replied and Rey nodded.

"Okay we should get back, General Organa is probably wondering where we are and I don't plan on getting blasted today." Phasma said and Rey snickered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

When Rey and Phasma returned Leia was waiting for them and she did not look too happy.

"Took you long enough but at least that armor is gone. Grab anything you don't want left behind and get on the Falcon, we're going home." Leia told Phasma as she and Rey approached.

Phasma nodded,"Yes, General." she replied before walking inside to collect her things.

"Mom, why are you being so harsh on her? I know she was captain of the storm troopers and that you don't trust her but she's on our side now so I don't get why you can't just give her a chance, I mean you didn't flip like this on Finn so why are you flipping out on her?" Rey asked and Leia sighed.

"Rey honey Finn was different, he was little more than a boy when he helped us and left the first order but Phasma has been a part of their ranks for a long time and who knows what kind of tricks the first order could be using her to pull. I just want to be sure she's truly on our side before I trust her completely, that's all. I brought her into this because she can help us keep your brother safe and out of Snoke's clutches and because I know what it is to do what you think is the right thing in order to protect your children even when it might not always be the right thing to do but no I do not trust her yet however with time I will grow to trust her unless she gives me reason not to. I hope I will trust her, she seems like an outstanding person and a woman willing to fight for what she believes in so I want to trust her because a woman like that would make a great ally but for now I must stand my ground and wait. Time will tell if we can truly trust her or not." Leia explained and Rey wasn't happy about it but she wouldn't argue with her mother on this.

"Okay, I get it. She could be a first order spy but I still think you should give her a chance. I'll keep my eyes open for any tracking devices." Rey mouthed off and Leia tried to explain but it was no use.

"Rey-" she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it mom, I'll keep my eyes open but I'm not gonna argue with you. I know better than to argue with the mighty Leia Organa-Solo. Don't worry, I'll watch her like a hawk but I'm sure she's perfectly trust worthy." Rey snapped as she walked passed her mother and onto the Falcon.

Leia sighed,"Great, now both of them are angry with me." she muttered to herself unaware that Maz was standing right behind her.

"Who's angry with you? Not Han, what has that man done now?" Maz asked making Leia jump,"Nothing Maz, Han has done nothing wrong. I think I'm the one who's messed up this time. Ben's angry with me because I made him train with Luke all the time when he was younger and now Rey is angry because she thinks I should give Phasma a chance whatever that means but I don't trust Phasma enough yet." Leia explained and Maz nodded.

Phasma overheard bits and pieces of the conversation while she was packing her things so once she had everything packed and ready to go she went to find Rey.

"Rey?" Phasma called,"She's on the ship which is where you should be unless you've decided that I don't trust you enough and changed your mind." Leia told her coldly.

"I understand your lack of trust General and I haven't changed my mind. I haven't earned your trust yet but I will, with your permission General I'd like to talk to Rey. I believe I can reason with her, get her to see that you only want what's best for the resistance and for her however if you'd rather I didn't talk to her on the subject then I will respect your wishes." Phasma offered and Leia smiled a little too sweetly.

"Thank you Phasma but I will deal with my own daughter and you're right, you haven't earned my trust and won't anytime soon if you're not on that ship in five minutes. So move it!" Leia snapped without being too harsh.

"Yes Ma'am!" Phasma replied seriously and Leia glared at her harshly,"Don't ever call me Ma'am! It's General or General Organa to you, is that understood?!" Leia snapped and Phasma nodded.

"As you wish General, I'll grab my things and get on the ship." Phasma replied trying to sound serious but her voice betrayed her because she was extremely nervous and she could tell that Leia knew it too.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Off you go then." Leia said seriously and only when Phasma was far enough away did she let out her laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face Maz?" Leia laughed and Maz nodded,"I did, I think you scared her. Poor girl." Maz laughed along with Leia.

"Which can only mean one thing. I still haven't lost my touch for giving orders! Nobody messes with me because otherwise they get to see my temper and if you don't believe me just ask Han, you don't wanna see my temper." Leia laughed and Maz laughed along with her.

Leia said her goodbyes to Lando and Maz as did Han and Rey and then they were on their way back to base.

"Ugh finally, I can't wait until we're home. Speaking of which, shouldn't we let uncle Luke know we're on our way back?" Rey asked from her seat behind Han and Leia nodded.

"Yes, I'll let him know." Leia replied and Rey nodded but remained silent.

"You two are awfully quiet, everything okay?" Han asked knowing something was off between them.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Rey replied while giving her mother a look which Han noticed.

Han gave Leia a questioning look and she merely shook her head silently saying that everything was not okay but she would tell him later.

Rey got up and went to her bunk where she stayed until they got back to base.

When they landed the Falcon and Leia came down the boarding ramp Ben was waiting to greet them and he was waiting alone.

"Luke, I'm gonna kill you." Leia muttered under her breath but when she heard him reply through the force she was even more angry.

"No you won't Leia and besides he's fine but he wouldn't be if I hadn't let him out of that cell. He was going stir crazy." Luke told her through the force and Leia was furious with her brother.

"Mom! I missed you, I'm glad you're back!" Ben said as he ran up to give her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Leia laughed in surprise,"I missed you too honey but I wasn't gone that long. Where's your uncle? I've got a bone to pick with him." Leia asked and Ben looked at her sheepishly.

"He's in the command center but don't be too hard on him, Please Mom? If he hadn't let me out I swear I'd be half crazy right now so go easy on him. For me?" Ben asked and Leia sighed.

"I'll do my best but I make no promises Ben, your uncle needs to learn that not even a jedi knight can save the galaxy." Leia told her son and Ben nodded.

"Now, go say hello to your father and sister will you? And stay away from Phasma!" Leia told him and Ben gawked at her.

"Phasma?! Mom, what is Phasma doing here? I don't know what she told you but that woman is nothing but trouble." Ben told his mother just as Phasma stepped off the ship.

"Nice to see you too Ren or is it Ben now, I'm confused. Anyway, I may have been trouble in the past but I'm on your side now and I'm here to make sure that Snoke dosen't get his claws on you. So do me a favor and play nice." Phasma told him and Leia watched their exchange closely.

"In your dreams Phasma! What did you tell her? No wait let me guess, I did it to protect my daughter and that if I left they would kill her. That's a likely story." Ben accused harshly and Phasma flinched.

"It's not just a story, Ben! It's true! The only reason I stuck around your stupid little friends is because unlike you I actually care about my family! She was just a little girl damnit and your buddies..." Phasma trailed off before she ran off in tears and Ben paled as he realized how true Phasma's story really was.

Ben looked at his mother in shock and made to go after Phasma to apologize when Leia grabbed his arm,"Let her go Ben, she needs time to calm down. If you go after her now, you'll only make things worse. Give her time and when she comes back and she's calm then you can go and make amends but for now let her go."

Ben nodded,"Okay. I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head. Hey, is Snoke really coming after me?"

"He's coming after all of us but I won't let anything happen to you, Okay? I promise Ben, You never have to be Kylo-Ren ever again!" Leia told him softly and Ben shook his head.

"Mom, you have no idea how powerful he is. He's not like Vader, he is so so much worse. You can't protect me, no one can he's too strong. I don't want you or dad or anyone to die for me like Vader did for uncle Luke. Promise me. Mom promise me you'll stay out of it if it comes to that, usually you're the one giving orders but I'm begging you to save yourself, Rey, Dad and uncle Luke." Ben pleaded and Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing, her son was asking no telling her to let him die.

"Ben Anakin Solo, you listen to me and you listen good! One way or another Snoke is going down for what he did to you but he is NOT taking you with him. Over my dead body, you hear me? We will get through this together but you are not going to die and I will make damn sure of that! Baby I love you and I would die a thousand times over for you if it meant that you would be safe and free of this darkness so don't you dare give me orders because I'm the only general around here and I give the orders. Now go see your father and then go for your walk but stay close to base." Leia said as she wiped her teary eyes and kissed Ben's forehead.

Leia walked away before Ben could try and argue with her and she went to find Luke.

Ben did as his mother had asked and went to see Han before going for his walk.

Meanwhile on the Falcon, Rey was still in her bunk thinking about the argument she'd had with her mother when she heard a noise coming from the bunker next to hers and thought maybe Phasma had forgotten something on board so she went to check it out.

Rey walked into the bunk and didn't see anything out of place but then she heard a voice coming from a small communicator on the shelf.

"Captain Phasma, do you copy? This is General Hux. Phasma report this instant!" came from the little com unit and Rey gasped.

She grabbed the com unit and bolted off the ship and into the command center of the base.

"Where is General Leia? I must speak with her at once!" Rey demanded of one of the techs in the room.

"She said she would be speaking with Commander Skywalker and wished not to be disturbed but if you must, I believe they are in her office." The tech replied and Rey nodded.

"Thank You." she said before she took off down one of the corridors towards her mother's office and knocked on the door once she got there.

"Yes?" Leia called from inside.

"Mom, it's me. You were right not to trust Phasma and I'm sorry for doubting you." Rey told her and the door slid open.

"I see and what changed your mind Rey?" Leia asked seriously and Rey handed the com unit to her mother,"See for yourself. I found it on the Falcon when I heard a noise and someone by the name of Hux is looking for Captain Phasma." Rey replied and Leia sighed.

"Hux? Must be General Hux and if he's been contacting her on this then who knows what she's told him. Damnit! Thank you for telling me Rey, it could be nothing but I'm not about to take that chance." Leia told her and gave her a quick hug before going off to find Phasma.

Phasma was walking back to base when she saw Leia storming towards her and she looked absolutely furious.

"I was beginning to trust you but now I find out about this! What did you tell them Phasma and don't lie to me because I will know if you do! What did you tell Hux?! Answer me!" Leia was done playing nice with this woman.

"Hux? I haven't told him anything, I want nothing to do with that jerk or the first order so why would I tell them anything." Phasma replied as calmly as possible and Leia smirked.

"Oh yes I know that's what you keep saying but then why... do you have this, hm?" Leia asked and showed her the little metallic com unit.

"I got rid of that! I told you I'm not going back to the first order ever again." Phasma explained and Leia shook her head.

"No, you left it on the Falcon. You didn't get rid of it, you left it there for one of us to find. Why? What are you not telling me? You said that this wasn't a setup and that you would earn my trust, well you almost had me fooled Phasma. Almost! You have two choices here, either tell me the whole story of why you're really here and why you haven't destroyed this thing or I'm going to send your metallic ass to a place in this galaxy where not even mynoks will be able to find you!" Leia was through playing twenty-one questions she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"Destroy it, why?" Phasma questioned in confusion and Leia mentally face-palmed.

"Because it has a built in tracking device, that's why! Honestly." Leia fumed and Phasma suddenly felt very stupid.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot. Of course there's a tracking device in it, how could I be so stupid?! I will destroy it, I promise." Phasma replied ashamed of her own stupidity and Leia nodded.

"Okay but they probably already know where we are no thanks to you and I still want to know what you're really doing here. Why would you want to fight with us against the very army you once led because it dosen't add up Phasma." Leia asked.

"Because... because my daughter is already dead and I know that's not what I told you but it was too painful to talk about. Everything else I told you is true. What I didn't tell you is that when I tried to leave for the first time and they threatened to kill her if I left or if I spoke a word of anything to the republic, what I didn't know is that they had already killed her. They only threatened to kill her so I would think she was still alive and do as they asked. I only found out recently that my little girl was dead and who it was that ordered her execution." Phasma explained glaring at Leia meaningfully.

Leia felt she already knew who had ordered the girl's death but she couldn't stop herself from asking anyway,"And who gave the order?" Leia asked though she already knew the answer.

"Your Son! Ben ordered General Hux and a squad of shadow troopers to track her down and take her out but I don't blame him. I blame myself for being so stupid! If I hadn't been so bloody patriotic this never would have happened and my little girl would still be alive but I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought the first order would be different from the empire but I was wrong. I was just too blind to see it and now I have nothing left to lose." Phasma told her and took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"So I left and I went to Naboo because it's known as one of the systems that are loyal to the resistance and I hoped I would run into you there. I figured I would join with the resistance and-"

"Go after my son?" Leia questioned harshly cutting Phasma off but Phasma simply shook her head.

"No. I was going to say join the resistance and go after Hux and the rest of the first order including Snoke." Phasma replied softly and Leia sighed.

"So that's why you're helping us and you sware you're not out for my son's head on a platter?" Leia asked with a pointed look.

"No, I'm not after him. I'm no jedi nor am I force-sensitive but I know it wasn't Ben who ordered my daughter's death not really. I know that was the dark side and that had he been able to Ben would have never let it happen it the first place but he was trapped inside the darkness that went by Kylo-Ren. So no I don't blame him and I'm not after Ben, I'm not here to kill him or betray anyone within the ranks of the resistance. Ben's a good kid who got trapped in a very bad situation, Snoke and the first order need to pay for what they did to him. You want justice for Ben, you want him to be free and safe from the darkness that took him from you for so long. That's all I want, you still have your children but I have nothing left to lose so if I die it'll be no great loss but if any of you get hurt or worse Ben would never forgive himself. I don't want you to have to go through what I have but I don't want Ben or Rey to lose their parents either. I want to help you General, if you'll let me." Phasma explained.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

 **Notes: Sorry for the wait dudes N chicks, I was working on my other fan-fic as planned but it didn't work out so I'll try to pick up from where I left off on Rey's story here. I thank you for your patience and consideration and I apologize for my lack of a muse over the last little bit here. Also, just to let you all know I may change the rating on this from T to M simply because there is a bit of less than shall we say honorable language in the latest chapters and will most likely have more in future chapters and I'm a little paranoid when it comes to things like this.**

After the long conversation Leia had with Phasma she paced back and forth in frustration around her office while Han leaned against her desk but he couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Leia?" Han called but she was too deep in her thoughts and her pacing so he tried a different tactic.

He waited until she walked by him and gently grabbed her around the waist knowing it would get her attention.

Leia glared at him and Han just put on his typical crooked smile that he got whenever she got angry with him.

"Let go Han! I'm trying to think if you don't mind." Leia hissed still glaring at him and Han just smirked.

"No, it looks more like you're trying carve trenches into the floor with your feet and you're driving me nuts." Han retorted playfully but Leia wasn't in the mood for games.

"Han... Let go of me or I'm going to get angry!" Leia warned and Han snickered,"No and you're already angry."

Leia struggled to pull away but Han pulled her closer which made her slightly off balance and caused her to fall back into his lap.

"Ugh, why must you insist on being so infuriating! Han let me go damn it!" Leia growled angrily and Han smirked.

"Not until you tell me what in the hell is bothering you so much and besides you like it when I hold you in my arms." Han replied cheekily and Leia tried in vain to fight the smile off her face.

"You just don't give up do you?" Leia said more as a statement than a question and Han shook his head.

"I'll never give up on you princess." Han told her with a smirk and Leia narrowed her eyes at him after turning in his arms to face him.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a princess anymore." Leia said and Han chuckled,"Maybe not but you'll always be a princess to me. Although now that I think about it, I should be calling you my queen instead of my princess."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Han and you know it." Leia told him and Han raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, I'd say flattery has gotten me pretty far considering the position we're in now which you haven't even noticed." Han replied feeling pretty proud of himself and Leia looked confused.

Some how they'd moved from their spot at her desk to the small sofa in her office with her straddling Han's lap and all without her noticing it.

"How the hell-" Leia was cut off when Han reached up and pulled her in for a kiss.

Leia sat still in confusion for a moment before she gave in and kissed him back but before things could get too heated they heard an all too familiar growl and looked to see Chewy standing there with a paw covering his eyes.

"Way to ruin a good moment Chewie!" Han muttered and Leia glared at him,"Okay so it was a great moment." Han amended and Leia rolled her eyes.

"That's not why I was glaring at you but never mind that now." Leia said and made to get up but Han wrapped his arms around her and laced his fingers together locking her in his embrace.

Leia snickered and shook her head,"Han! Let me go you scoundrel, we can finish this later." and Han pouted.

"Fine!" he grumbled and released her.

Leia smiled and leaned in to kiss him before saying,"I love you." and Han smiled,"I know."

"What is it, Chewie?" Leia asked him after she stood up and rather than tell her what was wrong Chewy simply gestured for them to follow him.

Leia looked at Han with worry in her eyes before going after their friend and Han got up and followed her lead.

Chewy led them out to the doors leading out to the landing field and they were shocked at what they saw.

It was pouring rain and Rey had Phasma pinned to the ground and she was beating the stars out of her and screaming about how she'd trusted her.

"I trusted you Phasma! I defended you when I thought my mother wasn't giving you a chance because I thought you deserved it but she was right! She was right and I foolishly chose to believe you over my own mother but now I know the truth, you're not here to help us! You just want revenge! You want to go after my brother for something he had no control over and I refuse to let you destroy my family! I've waited too long to find them and you are not going to take that away from me, my parents have gone through so much and they've fought so hard to bring my brother back to the light. You think you can just walk in here and take that away from them and for what?! Because he had your kid killed against his will so you think you can just kill him?! Do you know what that'll do to my parents, do you even care? Oh right, of course you don't! All you care about is yourself and you're no different than the rest of the first order, arrogant and selfish! Well not today or ever Phasma! I won't let you destroy what's left of my family especially not after all they've fought for!" Rey screamed angrily as Phasma laid on the ground in tears.

"Rey Please listen to me, I know you feel betrayed and you have every right to be but I swear I never meant for things to go this way. I don't nor have I ever blamed your brother, it wasn't Ben's fault. I know he couldn't control it and I know if he could have he would never have done it. I'm not here to kill him, Ben is not to blame for this and I would never dream of doing something so horrible to him or your parents. Why would I put Leia through what I went through, what would that solve? All I want is justice, Snoke and the first order have to pay for what they've done! Don't you want them to pay for the things they've done, the pain they've caused your family? They corrupted your brother, they're the reason you grew up alone without Leia and Han-" Phasma was cut off by Rey's right hook.

"How dare you speak their names after what you pulled?! You bitch! Don't you ever speak their names! You're lucky I'm not like my grandfather because if I was you'd already be dead!" Rey screamed and threw her right fist into Phasma's face again.

Ben was sitting in his room thinking when he heard his parents, Chewy and his uncle yelling and ran to see what was going on.

"Hey guys what's-" Ben trailed off when he saw his sister beating Phasma to a pulp and ran to stop her.

"Rey, stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off of her!" Ben shouted and pulled his sister to her feet and away from Phasma.

"Let me go Ben, get off! You do realize she wants to kill you right?!" Rey yelled and struggled but Ben managed to hold her back.

"No Rey, she dosen't and you would know that too if you'd only calm down and search your feelings. She's angry and wants justice but she knows that if I'd been able to stop myself from giving the order that I would have. She does not blame me and she know how much I wish I could take it back. As for the trust thing with Mom, why do you think she's been pacing a trench into the floor of her office for the last two hours?" Ben explained and Rey was still angry but she was calming down.

"Why?" Rey growled out through clenched teeth.

"Because she's not sure what to believe and she's conflicted you little spaz attack! That's why! Now go inside before you catch a cold and calm down and stay away from Phasma until you're ready to apologize." Ben said scolding his little sister.

"You can't tell me what to do! Your my brother, you're not Dad." Rey retorted in a huff and Ben smirked.

"Ah but that's where your wrong, I'm not just your brother. I'm your older brother which means that technically yes I can tell you what to do but nice try Sis." Ben replied snickering as Rey glared at him before she stormed off.

"Wow, Luke wasn't kidding. She does look like you when she's mad!" Han laughed and Leia gawked at him before sending her brother a death glare.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Luke blurted out when he caught Leia's angry stare before she stormed off after Rey.

"Thanks a lot Han!" Luke grumbled before he turned and walked back to his room while Chewy and Han laughed.

Finn walked over and helped Phasma to her feet,"Just so you know, if you hurt any of them I'll make you wish you never came here. For now though I can only say I'm sorry about what Rey did to you, I might not trust you but even you didn't deserve that." Finn told his former Captain.

"Yes actually, I did deserve that but it's nice that you care and I won't hurt them but if I do you have my blessing to blast my head off." Phasma replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes before she walked away.

Meanwhile Leia was trying to talk to Rey and it wasn't going very well.

"Rey, what the hell was that?! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? I know you're angry and that you feel like you're going to lose us but sweetheart listen to me, we're here and we're not going to let anything tear us apart I promise. You're not going to lose us and I know right now it probably feels like nothing is going right but you're not alone anymore. We're not on Jakku and I'm here, your father is here as are your brother and your uncle and we're not going anywhere. Rey honey talk to me, please." Leia pleaded but Rey just got up and took off into her room locking the door behind her.

"Where are you going? Rey?! Rey open this door!" Leia slammed her fist against the door before she rested her forehead against it as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Rey! Why won't you just talk to me?! I'm your mother and I love you." Rey could hear and feel her mother's sorrow but she was too ashamed of what she'd done to Phasma and felt like she'd let Leia down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Rey couldn't find the words to explain why she was being so cold towards her mother so instead she let her feelings out through the force and hoped that Leia would understand how she felt.

Leia felt her daughters feelings through the force and she was overwhelmed by just how fiercely ashamed Rey felt and saddened that Rey felt she had let her down.

Leia was so overwhelmed by Rey's emotions that she suddenly felt light-headed and braced herself with one arm against the wall and bowed her head with her eyes closed so she jumped when she felt Han's hand on her shoulder not having heard or seen his approach.

"Leia honey, you alright? You don't look so good and you've been crying. What's the matter sweetheart?" Han asked softly and Leia tried to down-play it.

"I'm fine Han, I'm just..." but before Leia could finish her sentence she fainted more overwhelmed by the strength of Rey's emotions than her mind and body could handle.

Han scooped her into his arms before she could fall,"Luke?! Get out here." Han called and his brother-in law peeked through the doorway of his room.

"Leia?! What happened to her?" Luke asked and Han shrugged,"I don't know. She was standing here trying to talk to Rey one minute and the next she just... fainted."

Luke sighed,"Oh. It's nothing to worry about, Rey probably sent her emotions through the force when she didn't know how to explain them to Leia and it was a little too much at once. She'll be fine Han, just needs rest. It's a common thing with force-communication, if you're not used to using the force or you just don't use it very often sometimes it can be very overwhelming." he explained and Han looked confused, he may believe in the force now but he still didn't understand it.

"Okay... I'm just going to assume you know what you're talking about and that she'll be fine because I have no idea what any of that fancy jedi talk means." Han replied and Luke shook his head with a small laugh.

"Han, Leia will be fine. She simply needs a good night's sleep and to lay off using the force for a bit that's all." Luke replied and Han sighed in relief.

"Thank the galaxy and you too Luke. I don't know what I'd do without your sister." Han said sincerely and Luke snickered.

"I do, you'd be lost without her and your welcome. Goodnight Han." Luke told his brother-in law laughing and Han rolled his eyes.

"Real mature Luke, not." Han retorted before adjusting his hold on Leia's unconscious form and carrying her to their room.

Han gently set Leia down on their bed and covered her with the blankets before curling up next to her and wrapping one arm around her from behind whispering 'I love you Leia' before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Leia awoke to find Han nuzzled up to her still sound asleep and she smiled as she ran a hand through his hair before placing a soft kiss to his forehead gently waking him from his slumber.

"Mm, morning sweetheart. You scared the hell outta me last night passing out like that." Han groaned sleepily and Leia tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh Han, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you but I'm alright now." Leia slurred tiredly and Han looked at her seriously.

"Leia, I don't know what I'd do without you so you can't do that because your brother is right, I'd be lost if I lost you." Han told her and Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Han, I'm not going anywhere. I promise and besides I can't leave even if I wanted to, who would be here to kick your butt when you're acting like a scoundrel? So you see honey, you're stuck with me." Leia mumbled into his shoulder and Han laughed.

"You're right, sweetheart, you're absolutely right. Besides you're the only one I'd let kick my ass anyway." Han teased and Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I see how it is, you think you _let_ me kick you're butt? Well I'll show you whose in charge around here." Leia playfully poked him in the chest before she grabbed his wrists and held them on either side of his head.

Leia pinned his wrists and sat on his stomach before leaning down to steal his lips in a kiss which Han accepted all too eagerly before turning the tables on her and flipping them so he now had her wrists pinned above her head.

"I already know whose in charge around here," Han leaned down to kiss her the way she'd done to him and then continued his sentence,"You are and I'm yours to command General Organa." Han teased and kissed her once more.

Leia laughed out loud and pulled him in for another kiss, the couple were so wrapped up in each other that nether of them heard the door open until a throat was cleared.

Leia gasped,"Luke! Get out! Honestly, don't you ever knock!" she scolded her brother and Luke had a hand covering his eyes.

"I did knock but clearly you didn't hear me. Believe me if I had known what you two were up to I wouldn't have bothered you." Luke said his face red as a tomato and sounding ashamed for not knocking louder.

Leia huffed in frustration,"Ugh, don't worry about it just get out! I'm sure you're just as mortified as I am right now and you should be but next time knock louder or something. Now go, out with you!" Leia muttered and Luke all but ran from the room after closing the door behind him.

"Ugh, Brothers!" Leia muttered angrily and Han snickered causing Leia to round on him.

"You think this is funny?! We'll see how funny it is when you're sleeping on the Falcon!" Leia said grabbing her pillow and tossing it in his face before grabbing her clothes and storming into the fresher locking the door behind her.

"Aw C'mon Leia! It was an accident for cryin' out loud, Luke didn't mean anything by it!" Han defended his brother-in law.

"Yes but Luke didn't laugh because he knows it isn't funny, you did laugh Han so I hope you're precious ship is comfortable! It wasn't funny Han and Luke knows that which is why he's getting off easy, you on the other hand thought it was hilarious. So you and Chewie can have a little slumber party on the Falcon since you wanna act like a teen-aged boy! Have fun!" Leia's fuming voice was muffled but Han still heard every word.

"Look princess, I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Han grumbled in frustration as he stood in front of the fresher door with a hand on either side of it just as it opened with Leia glaring at him.

"Don't you 'Look Princess' me Han Solo! And no, actually that was the first time you said you were sorry and it wasn't very convincing. As for what I want, I want you to grow up for one and for two I want you to move because I have to go talk to our daughter so get out of my way! Enjoy your slumber party with Chewie." Leia told him as she left their bedroom.

Han sighed in exasperation,"Well shit." he grumbled to himself and got dressed before going to grab some breakfast.

Meanwhile Leia couldn't find Rey and was standing in the corridor wondering where her daughter was when she saw Finn talking to Poe at the other end of the hallway.

"Hey, have you boys seen Rey at all yet?" she asked and Poe shook his head while Finn spoke up.

"No Ma'am, I haven't seen her. I don't think she's come out of her room yet. Sorry." Finn replied and Leia smiled.

"Thank you Finn and don't call me Ma'am, Leia will do just fine thank you." she told the young man who was a close friend of her daughter.

"Don't argue with her Finn, you'll be sorry if you do." Poe told his comrade while gently teasing Leia and Finn nodded.

"Of course... Leia." Finn replied awkwardly with a sheepish smile and Leia smiled softly in return before making her into Rey's room.

She sat down on the edge of her daughters bed who was still sleeping peacefully and ran her fingers through Rey's hair gently hoping not to wake her.

Rey rolled over to face her mother and slowly opened her eyes,"Hey Mom. Look... I-I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to shut you out like that but I didn't know how to talk to you just then. I was so ashamed of how I treated Phasma and I felt like I'd let you and Dad down. I was just so angry because she is going to betray us and I felt like I'd betrayed you because I trusted her when I should have trusted you." and Leia smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Rey in a comforting hug.

"Oh sweetie, you could never let me down or your father and you shouldn't feel like you betrayed me because you haven't. You can't expect us to agree on everything, there will always be times where we won't always see eye to eye but that is why we must talk about these things even if we don't always know how so we can get through it together. However, it is I who should have trusted you because you were right and if you had waited before jumping her I would have explained that I talked to Phasma and despite how it may look she genuinely is here to help us bring down the first order and Snoke. She's not after your brother and she's not going to betray us, she only wants to bring the first order to justice for all that they've done. When they threatened to kill Phasma's little girl, it was simply to fool her into thinking her daughter was alive so they could scare her into doing what they wanted but they had already killed her little girl and although yes, your brother did give the order to do so Phasma knows that Ben cannot be held accountable for something he never would have done had he not trapped in the darkness. She simply wants to go after General Hux, Snoke and the rest of the first order and we need all the help we can get. So on that note, get dressed and go eat breakfast because after that I want you to go train with your uncle Luke. He's only going to teach you the basics of being a jedi for now but I want you to do your best and try to be patient with him. Remember anger, fear hate and being too eager can lead to the dark side as it did your grandfather." Leia explained as she released Rey from her embrace before she stood and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Leia was walking down the corridor towards her room when she saw her brother sitting on his bed fiddling around with his light saber in deep thought.

"Hey..." Leia greeted and Luke looked up in surprise not having noticed her standing in his doorway,"Oh uh hi Sis, what's up?" he asked.

"Not too much actually and that's what worries me, why hasn't the first order made any moves yet? They're up to something, I can feel it." Leia replied nervously and Luke sighed.

"Yeah uh... about that, you need to lay off using the force for a bit or you'll wear yourself out." Luke told her in concern and Leia raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You fainted last night Leia. You're not as used to using the force as I am and it's a commonly known fact that force sensitives who don't use the force on a regular basis can become easily overwhelmed when they use the force more often than they are used to, that's what caused you to faint. I know you can take care of yourself, in fact you've proven that time and time again but your my sister Leia and I don't want to lose you so I'm asking you. Please... just promise me you'll take it easy for a while." Luke explained and Leia laughed and scoffed at the same time.

"Luke I'm fine, really! Honestly, why can't everyone just get off my case about this? I fainted, I'm not dead! I mean really. Anyways, you're giving your niece basic jedi training today so I hope you're ready. Just the basics, nothing more for now. I don't want her to get too excited or impatient because if she's too eager I'm worried she'll lose control like Vader did and I can't go through that again." Leia told her brother and Luke huffed.

"Why do you keep calling him that?! He wasn't just Vader Leia, he was our father-" Leia cut her brother off.

"Not to me Luke! He wasn't Anakin Skywalker to me, by the time I knew him he wasn't my father. He was just Darth Vader and the only father I ever knew was killed when he blew up my planet! He blew it up Luke, Alderaan was the only home I'd ever known and he blew it up! So no Luke Vader was and is not my father, Bail Organa was and always will be my father! That monster wasn't my father because he killed my father damn it! Now go and get ready to make your niece a jedi and stop talking about that bastard like he was a hero because he wasn't!" Leia hissed as a single tear rolled down her cheek before she stormed off.

Phasma was sitting against the wall of one of the hangers in the landing field with her elbows resting on her knees when she saw Rey walking towards her.

Phasma got to her feet and was about to walk away when Rey grabbed her by the upper arm gently,"Get your hands off me!" Phasma hissed and Rey let her go.

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I came to say that I'm sorry. I was angry because after I found your com unit on the Falcon I thought you planned to betray us but I was wrong and if I could undo everything I did and said I would but I can't and I'm sorry. No excuses just... I'm sorry." Rey explained and hung her head in shame.

Phasma scoffed with a half smirk,"Okay you've said you're sorry so go away and leave me alone! Apology accepted." she replied and walked away.

Rey sighed shamefully,"Is it really? Because you still sound pretty pissed off about it."

"How exactly would you like me to sound Rey? You jump me, kick my ass, basically accuse me of destroying your entire life and you expect everything to just be normal again simply because you apologized? Well excuse me but I think I have every right to be a little pissed off! I forgive you but I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt when I was starting to think we were friends and then you go and pull that shit! I get it Rey, really I do but you could have talked to me about it or your mother, you didn't have to use torture tactics to find out if I was truly on your side. I thought we could be friends and maybe, just maybe when I calm down we still can be but right now I need you to shove off because I'm still angry and I need some distance so just go please." Phasma explained as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go. I really am sorry Phasma." Rey said so quietly that Phasma almost didn't hear her.

"I know and like I said I forgive you but I need time alone so please just go Rey. I'll come see you later if I feel up to it." Phasma replied and Rey nodded before turning and walking back to base.

Rey decided to go find her uncle and see if he was ready to begin her jedi training when she ran into Finn.

"Hey Rey, where've you been lately? We haven't had time to hang out like we used to and what is up with your mom and your uncle? Do they always argue this much?" Finn asked and Rey smiled.

"Asking the wrong person I'm afraid, I only just found out they were my family within the last three months or so but from what I hear it was always my parents who argued a lot. I heard that my parents used to get into arguments so big that they'd actually start throwing stuff at each other and that my uncle was the only one who could break it up and it was only when they started looking like they were going to hit each other that Chewbacca would have to help my uncle physically pull them away from each other. So no, I don't think my mom and uncle argue a lot. Why? Have they been?" Rey explained and Finn nodded.

"Uh yeah, they have and it's kind of scary actually. I don't know about you but I would not want to be the one to piss your mom off because damn! When Leia gets angry, she gets angry like really angry. All I know is that your uncle said something about Vader being their father and your mom completely flipped shit, I mean she totally lost it on him. It was terrifying, I've never seen her so angry. Ever." Finn explained and Rey nodded.

"Yeah. Well that isn't entirely surprising really, when my mom was twenty she'd been captured by Darth Vader and taken to the death star. The first death star. Anyways, she'd stolen holo plans which detailed the technical read-outs of the death star and hidden them within R2 D2 for the rebel alliance. Vader tortured her in attempts to get her to tell him where the plans were but she refused so he decided on a different tactic and set the death star's course for Alderaan which was my mothers home planet. Vader told her that if she wanted Alderaan to live then she would tell him where one of the rebel bases were as well as the plans to the death star. She told him she didn't know where the plans were but she did give him the name of a system where one rebel base was located hoping he would believe her but it didn't do any good. Vader still blew Alderaan up and he forced her to watch him do it. A few hours later my dad and my uncle came and rescued her... well sort of rescued her but I think it was more of a team effort." Rey explained and Finn gasped.

"Damn, that must have been pretty rough. So wait, Darth Vader is actually Anakin Skywalker? That would make him your... Oh damn that's gotta suck. Your grandfather blew up your mom's planet after he tortured her and your uncle still defends him, what the hell is that about?" Finn asked.

"Well towards the end of the battle of Endor, my grandfather brought my uncle before the emperor with the intention of corrupting my uncle to the dark side of the force but as emperor Palpatine got closer and closer to killing my uncle when he refused to turn to the dark side my grandfather couldn't stand seeing his son suffering and in so much pain. So Darth Vader picked the emperor up and held him over his head before he tossed Palpatine over a ledge with a really, really long drop however in doing this he was badly injured while trying to save my uncle and died before my uncle could get him back to the forest moon of Endor. So technically my grandfather sacrificed himself to save my uncle's life and because of this my uncle has always said that Darth Vader may have been a monster on the outside but to my uncle he was Anakin Skywalker on the inside. Uncle Luke knows how bad Vader was but he still believes that some of Anakin remained trapped inside, some good trapped inside of him. My mom does not agree and absolutely hates it when my uncle refers to Vader as their father, my uncle cannot stand it when she refers to him as Vader instead of seeing him as their father. I think it's one of the few things they do argue over." Rey explained and Finn nodded.

"Oh I get it. To her Vader will always be the jerk who blew up her home and to him, Vader would always be the guy who messed up but in the end he went out like a hero and a father. Your mom denies Vader as her father by anything but blood and your uncle defends him for his final actions while ignoring all the pain, suffering and destruction he caused. She sees him as a monster and he sees Vader as the father who screwed up until the one time he didn't." Finn nodded.

"Pretty much yeah. Look Finn, I'm supposed to start my jedi training with my uncle today and I'm already late so can we finish this later? I'm really sorry but I promise to find some time so we can hang out." Rey explained and Finn nodded.

"Yeah, no you should go train so you can kick some ass jedi style. I'll catch ya later Rey." Finn replied with a smile and Rey laughed as she rushed to find her uncle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Han was standing around the nearly empty command center when Luke walked in,"Hey have you seen Leia?" he asked and Han glared at him.

"No, I haven't seen Leia. Besides ain't you supposed to be training Rey? Finding your sister won't do any good if you piss her off by not doing what she asked." Han muttered and Luke nodded.

"Good point Han, I can talk to Leia later. See ya around." Luke replied before going to meet Rey while Han shook his head and went to look for Leia.

Han looked in their room but Leia wasn't there, he checked her office but no Leia and then he thought well maybe she was in the tech room but nope still no Leia. That's when he saw Ben.

"Hey, you seen your mother?" Han asked and Ben chuckled,"Why, did you piss her off again?"

"That is not the point Ben, where is she? C'mon I know you know, you have that sense thing. The force or whatever." Han replied and Ben laughed.

"Alright already, don't flip out. She was on the Falcon last time I seen her and she was fixing stuff which means you must've made her really mad because she only starts fixing stuff when she's really mad." Ben told his father and Han nodded.

"Yeah I know, the first time I kissed her she was fixing stuff on the Falcon in the control room. Anyway, thanks Ben. We should plan a family trip sometime huh? what'ya think, just the four of us and Chewie. Your sister, you, Mom and me?" Han explained and Ben smiled.

"Yeah totally Dad, just let me know when you wanna go and we'll do it. Now go find mom, she won't be on the Falcon forever." Ben told him and Han nodded.

Leia was fiddling with the fuse box in the control room on the Falcon while she tried to calm down after her argument with Luke. She loved her brother but he could be so infuriating sometimes however it seemed like lately all they ever did was argue while she and Han got along more than ever before and only argued occasionally which felt strange for her.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Han sneak up behind her so when he wrapped his arms around her she flinched and muttered an alderaanian curse word under her breath,"Han do not sneak up on me like that! Honestly, you almost scared me half to death."

"Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't resist when I saw the spot you were fixing stuff in. It was like a blast from the past, you standing here looking as beautiful as you did thirty years ago fiddling with the same fuse box like a day hadn't passed since our first kiss in this very room until a certain golden droid ruined it but this time there's no droids or wookies or kids or brothers to help you escape." Han explained playfully and Leia's eyes widened.

"Ooh I'm really scared, not. Don't think that this is gonna get you outta sleepin' in here tonight because it's not Han. I'm still mad at you and I'm not giving in so if you think-mph!" Leia ranted before Han cut her off with a kiss.

"What about former storm troopers?" Leia asked when he pulled back to let her breathe and he shook his head,"Nope, no storm troopers or ex-storm troopers to distract me. There'll be no sneaking away for you this time Leia and the doors to the Falcon are locked from the inside so you're stuck with me." Han told her.

"Ah but aren't you forgetting about somethin'? Chewie knows the override code and he knows I'm here because he's outside working on the ship too." Leia challenged playfully.

"How come I didn't see him then?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Must've taken a break to go find some food but don't you worry he'll be back soon enough so you better get on with your plan of attack or you'll be too late." Leia told him teasingly and licked her lips.

"That depends how hungry he is, he could be gone for hours." Han told her and Leia smirked wickedly.

"Mhm but he ate this morning so if you came here to get me alone, you don't have much time Flyboy." Leia giggled with a devious smirk as she dragged one fingernail across his chest and walked away.

Han grinned stupidly before he realized what she was up to,"Hey no fair!"

"Oh Han, guess what?" Leia sang teasingly.

"What?" he asked and Leia snickered,"Life isn't fair! So if you want me then come and get me!" she said and ran.

"Why you devious little minx! You better run because when I catch you I'm gonna get you back." Han growled playfully and took off after her.

Leia shrieked and took off running down the boarding ramp and across the sand into the water before Han finally caught up with her,"Ha ha! I gotcha now sweetheart!" Han laughed in triumph and Leia was laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Leia said as she splashed water in his face before she took off again but this time she only made it to the beach before Han caught her by the ankle and pulled her down in the damp sand next to him.

"I told you I'd get you General and now I got you right where I want you." Han said as he took off his wet t-shirt and tossed it in the sand next to them before he leaned in to kiss her.

Leia wrapped one arm around his neck while she wrapped her other arm under his right arm and up to grab the back of his shoulder as she kissed him back passionately.

"Woohoo! Way to go Solo!" One of the fighter pilots whistled as they walked passed in the distance and Han smirked against Leia's lips.

Then Phasma walked out when she heard the guys cheering and wondered what the hell was going on.

When Phasma saw what they were cheering at she smacked them up side their heads lightly,"What are you guys? A bunch of little boys, go find something to do and grow up!" Phasma scolded them.

Leia heard what Phasma had done and said and she was grateful.

"Thank you Phasma." Leia told her when Han had to pull back for air,"Ach! Don't worry about it, you two have fun. I can keep these boys in line." Phasma replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

Rey walked into the command center and found her brother leaning against one of the desks,"Hey Ben, where's uncle Luke? I'm supposed to start my jedi training but I can't find him."

"Well here's your first lesson, don't look for uncle Luke. Find him through the force, silence your mind and your thoughts and focus only on uncle Luke. See him in your mind and focus solely on that image and then reach out with your feelings." Ben explained.

Rey did as her brother explained, she closed her eyes and focused only on finding her uncle. She saw his blue eyes, saw him sitting cross legged on the sand in front of the ocean as he waited for her arrival.

"I found him! Thanks Ben. You know, when I see you now it's hard to believe you were ever on the dark side at all. Please stay with us, I don't want you to go back to Snoke." Rey told her brother and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rey I don't plan on going back to Snoke but I may not be able to fight him off, he's too strong much stronger than our grandfather ever was and if I couldn't fight him off before I don't know how I'll do it when the time comes for it. But I promise you sister, if I can help it I will never leave you guys again." Ben whispered and kissed her temple.

"You couldn't fight him off before because he got to you while you were alone but this time you won't be alone, you'll have me and Mom and uncle Luke and Dad and Chewie to fight him with you. If we fight him together there is no way he can win, we won't let him take you from us. I have to go train but we can talk more later, I love you brother. We all do, remember that." Rey replied before she pulled out of his embrace and walked towards the beach.

Rey walked towards where her uncle was sitting in the sand and sat down beside him cross legged.

"You're late." Luke told his niece softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be here when I'm supposed to be next time." Rey replied and Luke nodded.

"Alright then. Today your mother has asked that I only teach you what is essential for defense and nothing more but before we begin I must remind you not to lose patience and that a jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense, never attack. When you do something, you do it until you get it right because as a great jedi master once said _Do or do not, there is no try."_ Luke told his niece and Rey nodded.

"Okay so where do we start?" Rey asked and Luke nodded towards a small rock,"Use the force to pick up the rock and levitate it over to that bigger rock and set it down gently. Using nothing but the force to do this will help me to see how much control you have over your powers and how focused you are which are both extremely important for the defensive skills you will need to learn." Luke explained and Rey closed her eyes and focused on lifting the rock with the force.

The rock floated into the air and Rey used the force to move it slowly to the other rock but it dropped into the sand about half way to the other rock.

Rey remained silent, took a deep breath and lifted the rock using the force again to move it slowly to the bigger rock before slowly dropping it to land on top of the bigger rock.

"Hm, you are very determined and you have a good amount of patience but you lack in focus. However I sense your determination to succeed will help you learn to better focus your mind. This is very good Rey, unusual but good." Luke told her quietly but when he sensed her confusion he continued.

"Unusual because when I was your age, I had no control or patience and my focus was always being tested. Have you been practicing on controlling the force Rey?" Luke asked after explaining more and she nodded.

"A little, Mom and Ben have been helping me a little bit. I have trouble when I'm trying to focus though, I try to focus on one thing or person but there always seems to be something that breaks my focus." Rey explained and Luke nodded.

"Yes, this can sometimes be frustrating but I had the same trouble with focusing you are having now. I want you to try something. Close your eyes and breathe in and out, try to focus only on the sound of your breathing until your breathing is the only sound you hear. Practice this as often as possible, every morning when you wake and every night before you go to sleep let's say. I can teach you nothing else until you have complete focus so practice this and when you feel you are more able to focus then come and see me alright?" Luke explained and Rey nodded.

"Okay uncle Sky, I will." Rey replied with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Han and Leia had gone from the beach and made their way back to their bedroom on the Falcon before they made love twice.

Leia rolled over so she was lying partially on top of Han with her head resting against his chest and she let out a small giggle.

"God I love you Han, you drive me crazy as hell but I love you so much. Damn scoundrel." Leia breathed and Han snickered.

"I know and I love you too, always givin' me orders and tellin' me what to do but I love you too damn much to care. Royal pain." Han replied playfully with a smirk.

There was a loud knock on the door of the Falcon before they heard their son's voice,"You two love birds done in there? Uncle Luke must be done with training for now because Rey is headed over here, if I were you I'd put some clothes on or this could get really awkward. Speaking of awkward, Dad you seriously need to sound proof this thing or something cause you two are so not quiet." Ben called to his parents and Leia hid her face in Han's shoulder.

"Oh my god, I am so utterly embarrassed! No scratch that, I'm absolutely mortified! Oh shit, if he heard us then you don't think everyone else could..." Leia trailed off as she pulled the blanket over her head.

Han was trying so hard not to laugh knowing it would only make Leia angry but he couldn't help it. Leia was self-conscious, he wasn't and hadn't been since long before he met her.

"No Leia, nobody else heard us. Besides even if they did, which they didn't, but if they did then now all the guys know that you're mine and that I'm not the sharing type. Who cares, now all that's changed is the spot on your neck as a sign to the guys that says to keep their grubby little paws off my queen." Han tried to say and hold his laughter at the same time but it didn't work.

"I wish I could be as confident and cocky as you all the time. I- Hang on, what spot on my neck?! Oh Han please tell me you didn't." Leia jumped up and ran to the mirror.

"You did! Why you sneaky little bastard, you just don't know when to quit do you?" Leia tried to sound angry but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What can I say, you make me want to do crazy things. I love you Leia, I just can't get enough of you and I honestly don't know if I'd be able to live without you." Han declared with a love sick look on his face and Leia shook her head with a smirk.

"I don't know what I wanna do more right now, smack you or kiss you! I should smack you for this especially when you know I won't be able to hide it. Hickeys are not for showing off like a trophy Han and besides you don't need to mark me as yours because I'd smack anyone who dared to touch me unless it was you." Leia scoffed in shocked amusement at her husband.

"Oh now that I would love to see!" Han replied as he watched Leia throw on one his button down shirts.

"I'll bet you would." Leia laughed as she knelt down on the foot of their bed and crawled up to kiss him before she repeated in a whisper,"I'll bet you would but you need to get some pants on, flyboy!" and then she stood up and went to walk away.

She wasn't fast enough though as Han reached up and playfully smacked her backside making her flinch,"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself Scruffy! And get dressed!"

"Well you're not dressed either." Han retorted and Leia raised an eyebrow,"I'm wearing more than you my dear, so there. Now get dressed before our daughter barges in here and you scar her for life." Leia replied before she pulled on a pair of plain white leggings to go with Han's grey button down shirt and slipped on a pair of black flats.

Meanwhile outside the Falcon Ben was trying to convince his sister not to go in there yet but she wasn't listening.

"No really Rey, you seriously don't want to go in there just yet." Ben told her and Rey just smirked,"I don't know what you're up to Ben but I'm going so there better not be any of your force fueled pranks in there."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ben said before he took off back to base while Rey walked onto the Falcon.

"Mom, Dad? You here?" Leia heard Rey calling them and looked at Han,"Shit! Han get dressed Now! I'll try to-" before Leia could finish the door slid open and Rey practically slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Okay well now I know why Ben was trying to stall. I... I'm just gonna go to the cockpit." Rey stuttered and all but ran from her parents bedroom before Leia picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"Happy now?! Get dressed Han!" Leia hissed and walked down the hall to the cockpit while muttering Alderaanian curses under her breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it all belongs to Lucas Films and Disney, ect.**

 **Notes: Hey fellow Star Wars fans, sorry about the long wait but the wicked writers block of the west paid me a visit. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to start the process of writing about Snoke finding out that Ben/Kylo has returned to the light and his sinister plan to attack the resistance soon although I warn you now that fight scenes are not my strong suit so I apologize in advance if those upcoming events in this story don't turn out too well but I hope you will enjoy them regardless. If not, that's okay too. Let me know what you think and as always enjoy. :)**

Rey was sitting in her father's seat at the controls of the Falcon when Leia walked in and sat down in Chewie's seat across from her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Leia told her daughter not really knowing what else to say but Rey shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault. Awkward as it may be, you and Dad have every right to do... stuff in the privacy of your own bedroom and I should have knocked first before I opened the door. So really I'm the one who should be sorry, not you and Dad." Rey explained not meeting her mother's gaze.

Leia was worried more about whether or not they had scarred their daughter for life than she was about Rey accidentally walking in on them but she wasn't sure how to get the words out as she was still very embarrassed about everything.

Thankfully Rey spoke first and quelled her concerns,"Don't worry, you didn't scar me for life. However, spending time with Dad may be a little... awkward for a while. After all you were dressed, Dad was only covered with a sheet." Rey explained and Leia sighed in relief.

"Thank the galaxy, I was so worried we'd scarred you for life and yes I know your father wasn't dressed but he's a stubborn man. I told him to get dressed but he wouldn't listen..." Leia trailed off and Rey flashed her a thankful smile.

"Honestly Mom, can we just not talk about it. Just next time you guys decide to have a romp, lock the bloody door. And I will be extra sure to knock before entering." Rey told her mother before they both started laughing out loud.

"Agreed." Leia replied happily before she opened her arms to Rey,"Come here you." and Rey happily accepted her mother's embrace.

Han walked into the cockpit and cleared his throat,"Uh, I uh... Look Rey, I'm uh I'm really sorry." he said very awkwardly looking at his feet and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Rey snickered,"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you'll lock the door next time and we will never mention this again. Ever." and Han nodded.

"You got it, sweetheart. So how did jedi training go with your uncle?" Han asked changing the subject and Rey flashed a thankful smile.

"It was great, uncle Luke says I've got great patience and control and that I'm very determined which I am but I've got to work on my focus." Rey told her parents and Leia scoffed.

"Yes well you can blame your father for that, he's never been able to focus for very long on anything except for me that is. You must have gotten it from him because you didn't get it from me that's for sure." Leia jabbed playfully and Han smirked.

"Ha ha very funny, your worshipfulness. I can focus just fine, thank you very much." Han jibed back and Leia laughed.

"Oh yeah, on what exactly?" she retorted.

"Hm well let's see, there was the time I rescued you and got you off the death star with your brothers help and then there was the time on Hoth where your brother would have frozen to death if it wasn't for me after which you kissed him just to make me jealous. And oh yeah then there was the time I rescued you from Jabba the hutt." Han listed off the things he'd done to help her or Luke and Rey made a face.

"Ugh Mom, you kissed uncle Luke?! Gross, that's disgusting!" Rey made a gagging noise and Han laughed meanwhile Leia struggled to say something.

"I-I I didn't know he was my brother then and believe me if I had, I never would have done it! And who rescued me from Jabba again? Oh yes that's right, it was me! I rescued myself from that overgrown blob when I used the choke-chain that bastard put around my neck to strangle his tub of lard ass!" Leia defended herself and shot Han an angry glare.

"No, you're right. You did save yourself from Jabba but I did get you off the death star with Luke's help and I did keep him from freezing to death on Hoth and you did kiss him even though you didn't know you were his sister. Okay so I'm a little forgetful on who saved who from what, we had a lot of adventures. You can't honestly expect me to remember everything, after all I'm an old man now. My memory is going on the fritz." Han said snickering and Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Han sixty is hardly old and besides if you're saying that you're old then you're saying that I'm old and I am not old! Besides which, you said you thought I looked as beautiful now as I did thirty-eight soon to be thirty-nine years ago." Leia told her husband and Han gave her his typical crooked grin.

"Uh huh and I meant it. I look at it this way, people like Snoke for example are like eggs. They're good for a while but eventually they just smell and look rotten. And then there are people like you who are like wine and they only get more beautiful with age." Han told her and Leia smiled a huge love sick smile.

"Awe Dad! That is so sweet. I honestly don't know how Mom ever thought of you as a scoundrel especially when you give her compliments like that." Rey gushed at her father's inventive compliment towards her mother.

"I'll admit that your father does have his moments of being a smooth talking extremely charming man but when we first met we couldn't stand each other or at least I couldn't stand him. He was always acting like a scoundrel and getting on my nerves but I can't deny that I love him even if he still gets on my nerves." Leia explained to their daughter before she turned to Han.

"I only get more beautiful with age huh? I like the sound of that very much. You get more handsome every day, I love you so much Han. Alderaan may be gone but never forget that you'll always be my prince whether you have the title or not and I wouldn't have it any other way." Leia returned his compliment with one of her own and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's go find your brother and spend the rest of the night as a family. We'll find Luke and Chewie too, it wouldn't be a family event without them." Han told them before he took Rey's hand on one side and Leia's on the other and they all walked back to the command center.


End file.
